Dark Charm
by thejadespirit
Summary: Avery has lost everything--her mother, her brother, her friends--in mysterious accidents. Now her magic is eating away at her already frail body, threatening to harm everyone around her. Will the Carpathians be able to help her? And who exactly is Tiberiu
1. Chapter 1

**all right. i had another feehan fanfic, but it sorta hit a brick wall in a very loud and horrid manner, so i decided to write a whole other story, using one of my original drafts...and, thankfully, this one turned out a bit better and easier than the last. so, i present Dark Charm to you all. i really hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Avery Donovan gazed out of the window, a sigh welling up. As the breathy release escaped her lips, she turned away to glance about the inn's dining hall. After years of dreaming, she was finally here. The Carpathian Mountains. But now that she sat in a cozy inn nestled in a small village just brushing the feet of such looming giants, Avery didn't know what she wanted to do. She was here, but now what was she to do with the rest of her life?

She straightened. First, she would find herself a cottage, one in the middle of nowhere so that she could be alone with her books and her dreams. All she had now were dreams. Her hand came to rest on a small silver necklace. And a charm which seemed to have lost its magic.

Everything she had loved most in the world was gone and now nothing but emptiness filled her. Books and dreams now served as the only food for her mind when once she had stayed up all night, talking philosophy with her brother or squealing over pictures with her friends. It would make her sad... if she felt anything besides endless cold. Now all she wished for was solitude. She wished for an escape.

But this really was her fault, she knew. If it hadn't been for her, she wouldn't be alone. Her friends would be sitting beside her at that moment, talking and laughing with her. And her brother would be back home, eager to hear from his world-traveling sister. And, most of all, she wouldn't feel so cold, so _empty_.

At a nearby table, a couple settled down, looking every bit like they had just stepped from a classic black and white film. The man was remarkably handsome yet imposing, with slashing silver eyes. It was the woman, however, who drew Avery's attention. She was small and delicate, dark hair tumbling in waves around her shoulders. Violet eyes flashed brilliantly with barely disguised mischief, her laugh more beautiful than anything Avery had ever heard.

Another sigh tore from her and Avery stood, feeling the odd urge to get as far away from the couple as possible. Suddenly, the room began to spin violently and Avery saw the man's head snap towards her direction before her lungs seized and darkness took her.

* * *

"_Avery, look at this!"_

_Avery shook her head at Eris and crossed the room. She bent down to look at the laptop screen, only to look away, giggling. "Eris!" she exclaimed, a little shocked. _

"_What? He's cute!" _

_She couldn't help it; Avery burst out laughing, taking another peek at the screen. "I suppose..."_

"_Oh yeah?" Eris asked. She grinned and then poked her friend. "Admit it; he's super-sexy." She gave Avery another poke. _

"_Okay, okay! I admit it!"_

_Eris sat back, smiling in triumph. "Victory is mine."_

_-------_

_Alaric glanced down at his younger sister, a smile in his warm brown eyes. "Can you flip through a dictionary and pinpoint the word which describes how you feel, what you see?" he asked. "It's impossible. The world is felt, and those feelings cannot be contained by a simple word or sentence. They stretch on forever."_

_Avery smiled sadly. "I wish I could be a painter, then," she whispered. "Or a composer, like Eris."_

_A gentle laugh escaped Alaric and he lifted her chin. "Ah, but words...words can do so much," he told her. "With but one word, you can evoke long-forgotten memories and bring forth lost emotions...just as easily as if you were a painter or a singer." He kissed her on the forehead. "Besides, you sing beautifully and your writing is simply awe-inspiring. I don't know what the world would do if you were capable of everything." _

_Tears lit Avery's clear gray eyes and she hugged her older brother. "I love you," she whispered. _

"_Love you too, elf-girl."_

_-------_

_Fire, everywhere. Avery woke screaming, beating out flames that weren't there. But the burning wouldn't stop it expanded from her center until even the air rippled in unease. Electricity crackled around her and then everything went cold as screams tore into the night. _

* * *

Avery woke with a groan, feeling as if a herd of irate zebras had danced in her head. She tried to sit up but ended up falling back to the bed, wincing as pain tore through her lungs. A familiar burning sensation spread through her but she tamped it down, unwilling to open doors best remained closed.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and Avery launched herself into a sitting position, gritting her teeth against the pain which blossomed in her sides. Physical pain she could handle; it kept her anchored to the world. It was the endless darkness and apathy which threatened to drive her to insanity.

She was back in her room, tucked into bed like a treasured child. Avery wiped her mind clean at the thought, not wanting to think of her brother. What was most important was how she got back upstairs. Had Slavica asked someone to help her?

Avery pressed a hand gingerly against her head, trying to remember the events leading up to her passing out. She frowned, recalling a subtle pressure in her head just seconds before the world decided to spin madly out of control. _Like someone had tried to get in_, she thought vaguely.

Shaking the thought from her head, Avery pushed the blankets off, only to still. She whipped her head to the side, sensing someone else in nearby. "Who's there?" she asked.

The door to her room opened and the woman from the dining hall poked her head in, violet eyes concerned. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

Avery's eyes widened and she pressed against the headboard, acutely aware that something was different about the woman now entering her room. It wasn't as if the woman were dangerous...there was simply something _different_ about her. Maybe it was the way she was too beautiful for or the way she seemed to float into the room, despite her obvious pregnancy.

"Who are you?" Avery demanded, readying her unpredictable well of power.

Savannah frowned as she felt the swell of energy in the room. _Gregori_, she called silently, _could you come in here?_

Before she even completed her request, Gregori had inserted himself in front of his lifemate, silver eyes flashing at the young woman on the bed. He watched her warily as she pressed herself further against the headboard. She was small and pale, dark hair curling around her face. She looked entirely too frail but the magic which surged from her was anything but weak.

Gregori frowned, subtly moving closer. He stopped, however, as the young woman scrambled off the bed and into a corner. He frowned. Though he couldn't reach into her mind, she seemed to be more afraid of herself than of him.

After a moment, he held out his hands in a gesture of peace. "I am Gregori," he told her, his voice gentle and smooth. "This is my wife, Savannah. We carried you here when you fainted." He moved closer, smiling faintly when she relaxed slightly. "Are you all right?"

Avery stared at the strangers for a moment longer before nodding and standing. She tried not to wince as pain ricocheted through her body. "I'm fine," she told them quietly before stumbling. Suddenly, Gregori was there, swinging her up into his arms.

"What is it?" he demanded, voice loosing all of the friendliness it had earlier exhibited. Now, it was as if he were a general preparing for battle.

Avery frowned faintly and turned her head away, unwilling to involve anyone in her life. People usually got hurt. And, despite the peculiarities of these strangers, she didn't want anyone involved. She was perfectly happy with her solitary misery.

Gregori scowled. "I cannot help you if you refuse to tell me what is wrong."

Savannah placed a hand on his arm. "Gregori."

He sighed and shook his head at the young woman's stubbornness. "We are going to take you to our home, so that I can properly determine what ails you."

At the mention of the couple's home, Avery lurched forward, trying to escape Gregori's arms, but he merely tightened his hold, keeping Avery from escaping. "What is your name, child?"

Huffing out a breath, Avery decided to placate the guy who held her captive. "Amelia Earhart," she answered sweetly.

Gregori frowned as Savannah giggled. With a smile, the pregnant woman leaned close to the other woman. "No, really. What's your name?"

She sighed. "Avery Donovan."

Savannah smiled brilliantly. "You'll let us help you, won't you?"

Avery nodded reluctantly. She couldn't exactly say no when Savannah was looking so anxious. She had the odd urge to comfort the woman. "All right."

"Don't worry; we'll take care of you," she said. "We're not ax-murderers or anything."

A brow rose above Avery's gray eyes. "Oh, that's comforting, at least."

As Gregori got to the bottom of the stairs, Slavica hurried over to him, looking concerned. "Is she all right?" the innkeeper asked.

Avery frowned. The older woman hadn't even asked why Gregori and Savannah were taking her from the inn. Who _were _these people? She gasped as her left lung seized. Without hesitation, Avery began taking small, even breaths until the pain subsided.

Gregori glanced down at the woman in his arm. She radiated pain and suffering, but she gave no outward indication of the turmoil her body put her through. It was as if she had grown accustomed. His eyes narrowed to slits. Energy no longer pulsed from her frail body. Instead, Gregori suspected she had bound it within herself. Perhaps that was the reason for her failing health.

He exchanged a look with Savannah. _I am afraid this girl is causing too much damage to herself by holding back her magic_, he confided. _She doesn't have a large amount, but her body seems capable of absorbing energy from her surroundings. And that may or may not be a bad thing._ He sighed inwardly. _I don't know if there's much we can do. _He had only helped the girl at Savannah's urging and now he was afraid they had walked into something potentially disappointing. He did not genuinely know if they could help this girl. But, as she was psychic--and a potential lifemate for one of the other males--he would do what he could.

Savannah let out a small gasp, turning her gaze on the now sleeping woman in her lifemate's arms. She looked so young and frail. _There _must_ be something_. _Could she be converted?_

Gregori looked directly at his lifemate, sorrow swirling in his eerie eyes. _I am uncertain as to whether she can be successfully converted_. He looked away. The girl was psychic, certainly, but a conversion might be too difficult on her. And there was something...he sensed something dark surrounding her. It worried him.

* * *

"_Mama? Mama?" Avery ran through the house, her young body falling as she tried desperately to reach her mother's room. Something was wrong; she knew it. _

_She reached for the doorknob just as arms closed around her waist. Alaric, fifteen to her four years, held her tightly. _

"_Don't, Avery," he whispered hoarsely. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't." _

"_Mama!" she screamed, frightened by her brother's frantic pleas. "MAMA!!!" Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a room too dark to be real. Avery screamed and then the world closed in on her, sealing away the sight of blood splashed on white, white walls. _

_-------_

_Alaric laughed as Avery spun in mad circles, arms open to the rain. "What do you see, little elf-girl?" he asked her, still chuckling. _

_Avery stopped and sighed. "Everything."_

_Her brother smiled and pushed off from the wall. He was twenty-five, handsome and kind. Avery wanted so much to be like him. But she knew she could never be so good and bright. "Everything?" he asked. "And what does that look like, I wonder?"_

_She tugged on his arm, pulling him into the rain. "Look," she said softly. "Look up." He tilted his head back and she smiled, copying his movements. "Can you see it? When the rain is falling from an endless gray, can you see it?"_

_Alaric lowered his head and smiled affectionately at his sister. "Not everyone sees things as you do," he told her. When Avery's face fell, he knelt down, laughing gently. "But that's not a bad thing," he explained. "No, never a bad thing. You see the world in a way that would make even Mozart or Da Vinci envious. You see _beyond_ what is there. And that, little elf-girl, is more precious than even the first spring bud."_

* * *

Gregori frowned as he placed the girl on the bed. She had paled, if possible, even more, her skin translucent. A small whimper escaped her and Gregori sped back, shielding Savannah as lightning began to crackle around the young woman. Another whimper sounded and she shifted on the bed, the energy slowly dissipating.

_We need your father._

* * *

**all right. did you like it? i hope so. well, please review. and if you have any questions (or suggestions), don't hesitate to pose them...**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**all right...here is my newest chapter, a day after i put the other up. unfortunately, i don't normally get it up quite so qquickly, tho i do try...anyway, i hope you enjoy it...

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Dreams were constant, predictable. With dreams, you could wake up and they'd be gone, nothing more than fleeting phantoms of the heart and mind. Oh, how she wished her nightmares were simply that. She wished she could wake up. And she wanted to forget. Oh, how she wanted to forget it all.

But her reality had been replaced with nightmares and her dreams were no longer the elaborate tales she once knew. Everything reflected a cold, dark night, waiting to strip bare her soul and rip out her heart. But the demons who haunted her all looked the same, each wearing her face. And she was the cause of it all.

"She regularly falls into deep sleeps, only to wake an hour or so later, confused and agitated," Gregori told Mikhail.

The Prince had come at Gregori's urging, wanting to see the young woman who presented such a mystery. He frowned and glanced towards the room where she slept. Even from where he sat, Mikhail could feel the energy crackling around her frail body. "Have you found the reason for her illness?"

Gregori shook his head. "It appears as if her magic is intensifying her problems, certainly, but I do not believe it is the source." His silver eyes fixed on the door. "And I cannot even examine her body to find the problem."

"Have you taken her blood?" Mikhail inquired, knowing such a bond would aid Gregori in his examinations.

"Unfortunately, it isn't simply a matter of my connection to her," Gregori supplied. "The energy gathered around her essentially acts as a barrier, preventing me from even attempting to heal her. As it is, I am not even certain as to whether taking her blood would do anything other than open her mind to mine."

Mikhail frowned. Normally, the key to one's power was found in the mind. Once that key was discovered, any natural barrier could easily be be worked around. "What is this power she holds?"

"I do not know, but it appears the barrier rises unconsciously. In order to examine her, I would need her awake. And I would need her permission, both of which could be potentially bothersome."

"Which is why you brought me here?" When Gregori nodded, the Prince stood. The girl was a virtual unknown, her power unstable. Gregori had already admitted his doubts about a conversion and her reaction to their secret would be vital if they were to heal her. In other words, if she had anything other than the purest intentions, he and Gregori would be placing the entire Carpathian race at risk.

"Take her blood, Gregori, and then we will decide what to do with her later."

The healer bowed his head briefly and then crossed to the door to the healing chamber. The girl certainly posed quite a mystery.

"How is Dimitri faring?" Mikhail asked as Gregori reached to open the door.

Gregori looked back, eyes weary for a moment. "He struggles daily. It may be too much for him to be so close to young Skyler, but there is little choice. For either of them."

"Why have Gabriel and Francesca not returned to France?"

"I believe they are unwilling to take Skyler too far from Dimitri and he needs to be here, should his burden become too great."

Mikhail nodded. "Too many of our males fall with so little women. It pains me to see one suffer so when he has found his lifemate."

"Such is our nature," Gregori answered, before disappearing into the healing chamber.

* * *

"_Here, Avery. Happy Birthday."_

"_It's from all of us."_

_Avery smiled at her friends and brother, happy that they had remembered. But, then, they always remembered. She gently tore at the wrapping paper, only to find more wrapping paper underneath. Puzzled, she tore more forcefully, finally revealing a small, white box. Carefully, she opened the box and there, nestled inside, was another box. "What is this?" she demanded. _

"_Just open it," Keavy urged, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief._

"_Quickly!" Eris said._

_Avery shook her head and opened the second box, half expecting another obstacle. But there, resting neatly on black silk, lay a delicate silver necklace, its pendant in the shape of the moon. With tears in her eyes, Avery slowly drew it out, marveling at its beauty._

"_It's a charm," Alaric explained. "to bring you luck."_

_She didn't know what to say. Instead, she merely cried as her brother gently clasped the necklace around her neck, leaving it to nestle close to her heart. Happiness swelled in her and she smiled even brighter...until she noticed the looks of horror on the others' faces._

"_What...what is it?"_

"_Avery...!"_

_-------_

_She frowned as she felt something prick her neck. Pain laced through her and Avery opened her eyes, trying to see what was wrong. But, though her eyes were open, all she could see was endless night. A shiver passed through her as cold began to seep in, taking away all the warmth inside her, leaving her with nothing but emptiness. Darkness gathered around her, folding in on her like veil. She couldn't see, couldn't feel. A scream tore through her throat as the shadows reached her, embracing her in a shroud. They spread across her skin like spilled ink until nothing was left of her._

Gregori took a small amount of blood, not wanting to either wake the girl or cause too much blood loss. The air around them still crackled violently and he took a step back, wanting to be far enough away so as not to startle her should she rise from dreams.

_Without any hesitation, Gregori entered her mind, needing to know the secret behind her unusual powers. As soon as he entered, however, he was struck by how little there was. He found himself in a small, plain room. Everything was gray and barren. The walls lacked even one defining feature. It was as if she had hidden everything about herself behind unseen doors and all that was left was an eerie silence. _

_Suddenly, the room brightened and Gregori felt something move around him. Startled, he glanced down to see tiny, black threads flowing from his chest. He frowned and touched one, only to find them as substantial as smoke. They floated away from him, twining together as they reached towards the wall. He watched as the coated the room in a fine sheen, encasing everything in darkness. But, strangely, Gregori felt lightened, as if the threads had carried away his burdens._

_And then the girl appeared, dressed all in black, inky designs marring her paper-white skin. Her gray eyes widened as she caught sight of the darkness and then she screamed, shattering the spell which held Gregori. _

_He crossed the tiny room and took hold of Avery's arm. He knew now how her magic worked and it was both a blessing and a curse. She drew energy to her, gathering darkness to combat darkness. But it was a power that her light soul could not control—could not touch—without the balance of a lifemate. It proved highly unstable and could, undoubtedly, harm anyone who did not take caution. But she was the one truly in danger. Her own magic tore at her soul and her body reflected such turmoil. If she was not balanced in some way, her own psychic ability could very well kill her. _

"_Come," he said softly, wishing to soothe her. "We will help you."_

_Avery blinked and glanced up to find Gregori. "How are you here?" she asked him, trying not to dwell on the endless cold._

_His silver eyes flashed and he sent a small smile. "I, too, have powers, little one. And, if you come with me, we will show you."_

_At his soothing words, Avery sighed, a vision of her brother swirling to the surface for a moment. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."_

_Gregori paused, studying her. After a moment he nodded. "We will not let you harm anyone."_

"_Then please," Avery whispered, "help me to leave this place."_

* * *

Avery woke to the sight of Gregori, Savannah, and a strange couple watching her patiently. She shifted nervously. "Ah..."

A blue eyed woman looking remarkably similar to Savannah stepped forward, a soothing smile on her face. "I'm Raven," she said in a rush, "Savannah's mother."

Avery's jaw dropped as she took in the sight of a woman who couldn't be older than twenty-four. Though there was something timeless about her, Avery found it hard to believe she was the mother of the twenty-something Savannah.

Raven laughed merrily at Avery's disbelief. "It's true," she insisted. "I think you'll find that our people are quite unusual, but I believe you'll be happy here."

The unknown man placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "That's enough," he told her gently. After a moment, he turned his attention to Avery. "I am Mikhail, Prince to the Carpathian people."

"Carpathian?"

Both Savannah and Raven nodded but it was the younger woman who answered, violet eyes warm. "As my mother said, our people are...unusual. We have many gifts and can perform many amazing feats." Her face fell. "Unfortunately, such power comes at a price. We are...lethargic during the day and cannot sustain ourselves with normal food."

"'Normal food...?'" Avery echoed faintly, wondering if she had really woken up.

Suddenly, Gregori was at her side, appearing as if he had moved faster than her eye could follow. "We must take blood as our sustenance--" Avery gasped. "--though we are by no means vampires." Gregori moved closer. "I trust you understand the importance of what we are telling you. And I trust you will not betray us." Avery shook her head swiftly and Gregori retreated. "I have already taken a small portion of your blood—it is how i was able to enter your mind—and can now monitor you if I choose. I will know if you betray us."

Avery didn't know whether to feel horror at the thought of someone taking her blood or to simply run away screaming. But she was now certain this was no dream. Calmly, she looked up at Gregori, gray eyes steady. "If you are not vampires, then what makes you so different?" she asked.

Mikhail moved closer to the bed. "A vampire is a killer without remorse. While Carpathians take only a small portion of blood from humans, the vampire gorges himself, riding a false high of adrenaline and fear. Vampires are Carpathians who chose to lose their souls by killing as they fed. Only by finding our lifemates do the men escape such a fate." He smiled and took Raven's hand. "Once we find the light to our souls, we can never become vampires."

Shivering as a sudden image rose in her head, Avery looked away from the looming men. "No," she whispered faintly as the vision slipped away. "I don't suppose you are vampires." She looked up and smiled at the women. "After all, your wives are too beautiful and intelligent to let you slip away from them."

As the women smiled at each other, Gregori cleared his throat. "I need to examine you in order to determine how to heal you," he explained to Avery. "I will need to separate my spirit from my body and enter yours. You will feel only warmth as I do this." He glanced at the others and they stepped back. "I will heal what I can as I go along but this is only a small healing session."

Avery nodded her understanding. It was hard to get used to all of this so quickly but she had accepted for quite some time that there were others with power. Okay, so she hadn't exactly anticipated the Carpathians, but she could understand their abilities and the cost of their magic. "How long will it take?" she wondered.

"I cannot know," Gregori answered truthfully. Time moves differently for a healer." He settled down on the floor and gestured for her to lie beside him. "It is best if we do this closer to the earth."

Avery slid from the bed and lay down just in front of Gregori, feeling a bit foolish. She closed her eyes and allowed a familiar song to play in her head. It was just like going to a doctor, she reasoned, only this time there wouldn't be any poking or prodding.

Without another word, Gregori shed his body and began his work.

* * *

**did you like it? please review! oh, and thanks to those who left reviews for last chapter; i love you both! may you have a hundred years of happiness and success...and so on and so forth...**

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**all right, here's the new chapter...i hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three 

Gregori was shocked by the amount of damage he found in the young girl. Though it was nowhere near the damage he had dealt with in Destiny, for one who did not suffer from vampire's blood, Avery's organs were unusually battered. Her lungs, especially, seemed to have taken the brunt of the trauma.

Gregori began working, fixing organs and removing any unwanted bacteria or illness. He paid close attention to her lungs, meticulously clearing blood vessels and airways. What concerned him most, however, was the darkness that seemed to spread throughout her. While it didn't directly damage her, the very nature of it weakened both her heart and mind, wearing down on her and making her vulnerable to any other ailments.

Despite her many problems, though, Avery seemed quite fertile, even for a human. Though every other organ had been attacked, her reproductive organs had remained relatively untouched. It both surprised and intrigued him. His work done, however, Gregori returned to his own body, swaying with weariness.

As Savannah approached him to supply blood, Gregori glanced at the girl, finding her asleep once more. He lifted her and gently placed her back on the bed before taking a cautious step back, ever conscious of her strange abilities.

_Gregori?_ Savannah asked as her lifemate gently bit into her throat.

_She is quite the unusual young woman_, Gregori told Savannah. _But there are obviously many things hidden within her. _He sighed as he swirled his tongue over Savannah's tiny wound. _I think it best if she stays with our people; the unpredictable spikes in her magic will leave her open to any vampires nearby. She must be safeguarded at all times. _

Savannah smiled at her lifemate's concern for the strange girl. Despite his gruff nature, Gregori was actually quite kind. She ducked her head. But she would never tell him that. He liked to think he was the big bad wolf.

Feeling the amusement in his lifemate's mind, Gregori swung her up into his arms, glaring down at _her. And what do you find so amusing? _he asked her. He left the room, bending his head close to Savannah's smiling mouth. _You should find me fierce and powerful._

_Really? _Savannah asked, laughter at the edge of her mind.

_Really. _Gregori pressed his lips against hers. _I am the Dark One, feared by all Carpathians._

Mikhail cleared his throat loudly. "It pains me enough to have given my daughter to you without seeing you maul her in front of me," he said.

Gregori lifted his head and merely bared his teeth at the Prince. He did, however, allow Savannah to slip from his arms and stand beside him.

Raven stepped forward, sharing a secret smile with her daughter. "How is she?"

Gregori answered her, silvery eyes still on Mikhail. "She's sleeping now, but I managed to heal most of what ails her. Unfortunately, her psychic abilities are such that she gathers energy to her—including the darker energy which surrounds our males."

Mikhail stirred, glancing towards the closed door of the healing chamber. Gregori continued, quieting the Prince for the moment. "It appears, however, that some sort of direct contact—quite possibly only the melding of minds—is needed for this to happen. But this ability, even not counting the more unnatural aspect of it, makes her a target for the vampires. Her talent would be well-sought out, especially if she is able to alleviate their bleak existence."

Letting out a small breath, Mikhail turned away from his old friend. "You are suggesting she stay here, among our people." It was not a question.

"Any other option would put her in danger and if the vampires—or Razvan, for that matter—were to capture her, they would undoubtedly attempt to use her power against us."

Mikhail was silent for a moment and then he nodded reluctantly. "Who do you suggest we house her with?" He took hold of Raven's hand. "Many of our women are now pregnant and placing her with any of them would certainly be a risk in and of itself."

"We could ask Gabriel and Francesca to house her," Savannah suggested. "That way Francesca would be able to monitor her health and Skylar would serve as a friend; I don't think Avery is more than three or four years older."

"But will Avery consent to this?" Raven asked quietly. The others turned to look at her. "She has been through so much. Torment lingers around her, dwells in her heart and mind. I do not think she will be so willing to put anyone at risk."

"We will ask her when she wakes," Mikhail said softly. After a moment, he pushed a hand through his hair and turned to Gregori. "Raven and I will return to our home. Please let us know of her decision. If she does not consent, we will try to work something out but she must be protected."

Gregori nodded and watched as Mikhail and Raven turned to mist and disappeared from his home. "Then there is nothing else to do but wait," he said to Savannah.

* * *

Avery lay in the darkness, eyes tracing the faint outline of the ceiling. Her thoughts, however, were fixed on the previous hours, and how they had suddenly changed her life. Could she trust these Carpathians? Could she trust herself to their keeping? Everything about them screamed "vampire" and yet they had firmly denied such a thing. And Avery believed their story. After all, if they were vampires, logically, they would have hurt her, not healed her. So her true question was if she trusted _herself_.

She rolled over onto her side. Odd how blood caused such change in her life. No, these people, with their kind natures and helpful actions, could never be something so vile as a vampire. After all, they were nothing like the monsters from Avery's nightmares.

A sigh escaped her and she rose from the bed. And then she smiled, reveling in the clear, deep breaths she could now take. She felt _good_, better than she had in years. Her strange lethargy had disappeared and she felt alive, light. Avery frowned, reminding herself to thank Gregori later for whatever he had done.

She ran a hand over her horribly rumpled clothing, noting, for the first time, how dirty they made her feel. She had worn these clothes since yesterday, having fallen asleep in them the night before. Avery spun around the room, only to remember she was in someone else's home.

Tentatively, she opened the door to the room and peeked out. She spotted Savannah sitting in an extremely fluffy chair, humming and making absent motions with her hands. Fascinated, Avery watched as mist began to rise around the beautiful woman, veiling her in a shroud so that she seemed an enchantress weaving a spell.

Suddenly, Savannah paused, turning to glance in Avery's direction. The younger woman's eyes widened and she ducked behind the door, only to realize her foolish actions. Shaking her head, Avery poked her head back outside of the room. "Um, Savannah?"

The woman stood. "Yes?" she asked gently.

Avery felt color rise to her cheeks. She hated asking people for anything; it made her feel foolish. "Could I borrow some clothes?" she asked. After a moment, she added, "And could I take a shower, too? Possibly?"

Savannah smiled. "Of course!" she exclaimed, rushing over to Avery. She opened the door and waved a hand; candles immediately flickered to life. "But there is no need to borrow any clothes; Gregori brought your things over here."

She walked over to the bed and then bent down, searching beneath the piece of furniture for something. Within a moment, she pulled out two very familiar backpacks. "We thought you would feel more comfortable in your own things," she explained brightly. She handed the bags to Avery. "Your suitcase is there as well." With another brilliant smile, she took hold of Avery's arm and steered her from the healing chamber. She led her across the sitting room and to a small door. "The shower's in there; please, take however long you like."

Avery mumbled a quick thank you and then watched in slight amazement as Savannah hurried off, no doubt to leave the younger woman in privacy.

Shaking her head, Avery opened the door and stepped into what had to be the most magnificent bathroom she had ever seen. It was a fairly good-sized room, full of wonderful, warm colors and small dishes of potpourri. A standing shower was off to the right, hidden behind clouded, etched glass. And positioned at the opposite end of the room, next to a small, intricate stained glass window was a very large, very comfortable-looking, bathtub.

After a moment of taking everything in, Avery gently dropped her things on the floor and knelt beside them to begin rifling through the bags. She pulled out a fluffy purple towel and bottles of shampoo and body wash smelling of vanilla and mint.

Avery walked over to the shower stall. While she wanted nothing more than to take a long, luxurious bath, she decided instead to take a shower. It would be faster and there were things she wanted to do yet. So she poked her head into the stall to study the dials and knobs.

When everything was figured out, Avery shed her clothes. She smiled at the feel of the hot spray on her skin. It had been a while since she had been able to enjoy the simple pleasure of a shower like this. She closed her eyes and felt for the center of her power, preparing a small exercise. She had found, over the years, that if she didn't exercise her magic at least a little bit, it would build and build until she could not exert even a bit of control over it.

So she closed her eyes and allowed the water to rain down and around her. She followed the flow of energy within her and found the well of magic deep within. She hesitated only a moment before slowly allowing that power to expand. It grew, filling her with a tingling warmth. It left her like a sigh, a perfect sphere surrounding her. She let it expand a little farther before slowly drawing it back in. Her magic returned reluctantly but, as it settled back into its original size, it seemed to fall silent, giving Avery a bit of peace.

Avery smiled a little, riding the small high her power always left her with. It made her feel one with everything, made it all seem so very close. She felt, for a moment, that she could melt and blend with the water around her, or that she could become the very air itself. It was almost a tragedy that her magic gave no quarter, gave no safety or quiet.

Sighing, Avery washed up quickly, wanting to escape the warmth that seemed to fill her. When she finished, she turned the water off and stepped from the shower, allowing cool air to rush over her. After a moment, she wrapped herself in her towel and used another to dry her long, auburn hair. Still rubbing the strands in the towel, she stepped from the bathroom and into the healing chamber.

She pulled her suitcase from beneath the bed and opened it. Avery deliberated a moment before pulling on a pair of old jeans and a black knitted tunic. As always, her pendant rested between her breasts, a small, silvery reminder of a past lost.

Emboldened—or at least feeling better—by her fresh clothes, Avery left the room to try and find Savannah or Gregori. Despite her misgivings, she needed to speak with them about how to proceed. She was, after all, one of the few humans (she presumed) aware of the Carpathians' existence. And as such, she didn't believe they would readily allow her to leave. But if they could simply help her find a nearby cabin, she would be all too happy to stay nearby.

* * *

Tiberiu stared at the surrounding Carpathian Mountains blankly. He felt nothing upon returning to the place of his childhood. But, then, he hadn't expected to. He was here out of simple duty, nothing more. The Prince had sent out a call, urging his warriors to return and so here he was. A soldier for a cause lost centuries ago. Their race was dying, crippled by its loss of women and low birthrate. Though he had heard tales of human women being successfully converted, Tiberiu knew of only a handful of such cases. It offered little hope to a warrior devoid of color and emotions.

After sending a message ahead of him, Tiberiu began to move, hand kept ever-ready on the hilt of his sword. Besides his homeland, Tiberiu's sword remained the only thing he felt any sort of attachment to. He had forged the broadsword with his own hands just as the colors were bleeding away from him. In a sense, he had placed all his remaining emotions in the sword. All his hopes and dreams had gone into the making of a sword designed to one day protect his lifemate. And yet now it appeared as if Tiberiu's masterpiece would never serve its true purpose.

Just as he neared the Prince's home, something flickered at the edge of his consciousness before just as quickly disappearing. But that small spike of energy peaked his interest when nothing else had in hundreds of years.

* * *

**what'd you think? please review and tell me!**

**oh, and thanks, again, to those who read and to those who reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**all right, so a new chapter is here, for those who want to read it! i hope you enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Avery frowned as Savannah led her through the woods. She had had every intention of firmly voicing her desire to live on her own. And then Savannah had pinned her with that violet gaze and softly suggested she stay with one of the other families. "At least for a little while; we don't want to see you hurt."

Now who could say no to a concerned, pregnant-yet-absolutely-gorgeous woman like that? It was physically impossible. And then, Avery watched as Savannah turned that same pleading gaze on Gregori so that they could go by themselves. It made her wonder if all the Carpathian women were like that.

"So, Savannah...tell me more about being a Carpathian," Avery said as she picked her way through the underbrush.

Savannah glanced back, not missing a step. "Oh, it's certainly interesting." She smiled. "And, while the men can be rather dominating, they're actually very sweet."

Avery could believe that. "Is it much different from human life, then?"

"Ah...from what I've seen, it is. But you should ask my mother about that; after all, she was human once, so she should be able to better compare the two."

Stumbling, Avery stared at Savannah, wide-eyed. "You mean she used to be...?"

Savannah nodded. "Yes. Although, from what I've been told, she didn't have a comfortable life." She sighed. "Only women with psychic power can be properly converted. But those same powers which make a conversion possible can also ruin our lives. So many of our women have had horrible experiences simply because either people feared them or vampires targeted them."

"Why?"

The other woman stopped, now turning to face Avery. "You remember that vampires are Carpathian males who lost their souls?" Avery nodded. "Well, despite how far gone they are, they still believe they can be saved, that if only they find a lifemate for themselves, they will be able to return what was lost to them. Only, they target women with psychic abilities who have no ties with them, and often these women are tortured. It is why we want to keep you safe."

Avery looked away, unable to face the sorrow and pity in Savannah's eyes. Yes, Avery's abilities had caused her pain, but it was only due to her own mistakes. There was no one else to blame. And, because of her own inability to control her powers, everyone around her was at risk.

She turned her eyes to the house just visible through a line of trees and her heart began to beat faster. She didn't think this was the best thing right now. She really didn't want to put anyone in danger yet here she was, about to enter someone's house. Avery backed up slowly, trying not to panic. But it welled up inside her, everything spinning faster and faster until all she wanted to do was run away and hide.

A shiver ran through her and Avery turned, ignoring Savannah's worried gaze. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her, because she was different. Deep inside, as if waiting for a moment of weakness, her power began to swell, eagerly reaching for the surface. Avery fell to the forest floor in a crouch, clutching her arms around her middle, as if she could trap everything inside. Around her, the leaves began to swirl and she looked up at Savannah.

"Just leave me alone," she pleaded, voice cracking from her effort to hold everything inside. She didn't know these people, didn't really trust them, but she didn't want history to repeat itself. Avery wanted everyone away from her, where they'd be safe.

Savannah watched helplessly as Avery sat hunched over on the ground. Energy swirled around the younger woman and she seemed to be in pain. Stepping forward, Savannah reached her hand to take hold of Avery but she stopped, blocked by some unseen force. Frowning, she reached out to Gregori, knowing something was wrong.

* * *

Gregori tensed as a figure emerged from the shadows. When he saw the familiar face, however, he fell back into a relaxed stance, though his senses were still alert. "Tiberiu." Though the man had not turned vampire, Gregori could feel the darkness spreading within him. Tiberiu had always been dark, even as a child. He had shown too much passion, too much skill with weapons and hunting. 

"Gregori." Tiberiu bowed his head briefly before turning his dark eyes to the house behind Gregori. "I was on my way to report to the Prince when I felt a disturbance in the air." He looked back at the other warrior, face blank. "Had I known, however, that you were here, I would not have come."

Gregori stared at Tiberiu for a moment, silver eyes swirling dangerously. So others had felt Avery's surge of power. He glanced in the direction of his brother Gabriel's house, wondering if he should have permitted Savannah and the younger woman to go by themselves. It could be extremely dangerous, especially with both being so vulnerable. Then again, if he went now, Savannah would be upset. So Gregori contented himself with merging his mind with his lifemate's staying a silent shadow.

"It was only a minor disturbance," Gregori assured the other man. His silver eyes moved over Tiberiu. "Is Mikhail expecting you?"

Tiberiu nodded, briefly tightening his grip on his sword. And then he relaxed. "I contacted him just before I felt the surge," he said. "As I said, it caught my attention." He turned away. "But, as it was nothing, I believe I shall go and visit Mikhail now."

He began to move away from Gregori but stopped as another rush of magic flared up just a few miles away. Tiberiu's gaze was led to a path in the wood and he glanced at the now troubled Gregori. Suddenly, the Healer launched himself into the air, silently commanding Tiberiu to stay behind. But, always unable to follow an order, Tiberiu followed, a sense of danger urging him forward.

* * *

Avery couldn't breathe. Her chest tightened until she couldn't think past the pain, until her world narrowed to a fine point. And yet she could feel all of that energy pumping out of her, weighing down the air, the world. She turned her eyes towards Savannah, silently pleading with the other woman to just go. She groaned, feeling the world shift and tumble, feeling _people_ move around. Avery knew the people in the house were coming out to investigate, knew Gregori and someone else were racing towards her. And yet all she could do was rock back and forth, wanting an escape. 

A man, another Carpathian, she was sure, reached them and took hold of Savannah's arm, concern radiating off of him. Avery cringed from the darkness which clung to him, though she sensed the presence of another woman. Who was this, then? One of the family she was being taken to? A small whimper escaped her and she attempted to scoot away from him before the darkness surrounded her again.

Gabriel frowned as he watched the young woman back away from him, moving across the forest floor. Her gray eyes were dark and swirled with untapped power. She nearly glowed in the night. But what was truly startling was the energy that whipped around her, stopping him from moving any closer. And something else was happening as well, something he dare not even think about. A small, nearly invisible black thread ran from his chest to her, and he felt as if every misdeed, every kill he had ever made, was being pulled from him.

"Savannah?" he questioned.

Savannah looked up at her brother-in-law. "I'm all right," she replied to his silent question. Her violet eyes turned eloquent. "But I'm afraid for her."

_Savannah._

She turned to find Gregori standing beside her, silver eyes fixed on hers. He looked grim for a moment and then he frowned. "Tiberiu."

"What?" Savannah asked, confused. And then she realized when another male came striding through the trees, eyes fixed on Avery. "Gregori?" But her lifemate was silent, now watching the scene unfolding before them.

Just as Avery began to calm down, knowing Gregori was close, darkness flooded her. She cried out softly, shaking her head in protest. Black closed in on her and another cry was ripped from her as she fell into that unrelenting cold.

Tiberiu looked at the young woman with a frown, wondering at the source of so much magic. He took a step closer and she creid out, the sound piercing him to his very soul. Colors burst to life around him, nearly blinding in their intensity. But he kept his eyes fixed on the woman who now held his destiny. He concentrated on her even as his world began to shift and ripple with new awareness. She sat within a swirl of silvery light, knees drawn up to her chest. Her dark hair shimmered red as it spilled across her pale skin. She looked a mere child, lost and in pain.

As he watched, the silver threads surrounding her turned black, and tendruls moved to lie on the girl's skin, covering her in a strange ivy-work. Another tortured noise rose from her and Tiberiu found he could not stand the painful note, despite how musical it sounded. Growling low, he crossed the small distance between them to take hold of her but stopped short when she shrank back, breath catching in her throat. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Tiberiu hesitated, stopped cold by eloquent, storm-colored eyes. And then he moved forward once more, intent on sweeping her up and taking her somewhere safe.

But he stopped again, this time by some unseen force. And with no link to his lifemate's mind, he could do nothing but watch as her magic cut into her porcelain skin. Here she was—his future, his savior, his light—and yet he could not even touch her. She was trapped in a weave of her own magic.

Suddenly, Gregori moved past Tiberiu, easily stepping through the barrier surrounding the suffering young woman. Tiberiu stiffened, the beast within him rising in protest, in jealousy. The beast roared, tearing at him for the chance to take hold of its lifemate. But, strangely, Tiberiu was not consumed. The beast was, for now, trapped in a cage of silver netting, its world illuminated by a single flickering light.

Gregori lifted Avery, ignoring the black threads which grabbed at him. He needed to get her inside Gabriel's house and away from Tiberiu. It was obvious that she had fallen into a simple panic attack but the Healer worried that the presence of an unmated male had only intensified her magic's need to defend. It had tried to protect the young girl from the darkness in Tiberiu, hurting Avery in the process.

Gabriel and Savannah followed as Gregory turned and walked towards Gabriel's home. Tiberiu, too, attempted to trail behind them but Gregori glanced back, silver eyes cold. "If you could inform Mikhail of this, it would give the girl a bit of room to breathe."

Tiberiu's eyes flickered towards the young woman in Gregori's arms, noting her translucent skin and tired eyes. She was suffering and he knew little of healing. She would be safer in the hands of the Healer. And so, for perhaps the first time, Tiberiu did as he was told, his thoughts following his lifemate.

* * *

Avery calmed as they moved further from the other Carpathian. Her heart slowed and the darkness receded, though her soul ached with every step Gregori took. It was as if, for a moment, she had found some missing piece of herself and now it was being ripped from her once more. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip into the comfort of dreams, a hand reaching up the charm about her neck. 

Gregori entered Gabriel's home and watched Avery for a long moment. Color was creeping back into her features and the strange markings on her skin began to fade, leaving behind only a faint, silvery outline. Her magic, too, diminished, falling back into its slumber. It relieved him, a bit, but he now had evidence of his suspicions. Avery's magic had taken hold of the darkness within Tiberiu and spun it into a fine yarn, weaving it into a shield none but those tied to Avery's mind could breach. She needed protection. And, Gregori suspected, the healing touch which only Francesca could provide.

But there was another motive behind Gregori's decision. The young woman living with Francesca and Gabriel, Skyler, could benefit from Avery's strange power. And with both Francesca and Gabriel by her side, Avery could learn to better control her magic.

"Who is she, Gregori?"

The Healer turned to face Francesca, her dark eyes curious. Gabriel stood beside her, arm around her waist. His gaze, however, rested on the young woman Gregori placed on a nearby couch. His expression was thoughtful, as if he were trying to remember something.

"This is Avery Donovan," Gregori answered, looking around for Savannah. "Her power is a strange one...it draws out the darkness within our males and uses it as a shield, of sorts." His silver eyes flashed dangerously. "But she cannot entirely control it. She is of the light and, without a balance, her own power works against her, weakening her body and lashing out at those who would help."

Savannah appeared beside her lifemate and brushed her hand gently against his arm before crossing to Avery. "We thought it would be best if she stayed here with you, for a time at least," she explained softly.

Francesca frowned and then moved to examine the now sleeping girl. She pressed a cool hand against Avery's fevered brow and shed her body, becoming nothing more than light. A strange pattern surrounded the young woman, just barely visible. Francesca guessed it only manifested in times of danger or stress.

She pushed at the barrier, expecting it to keep her from entering her patient's body, but it yielded. Francesca did a quick examination, noting where evidence of Gregori's work lingered. The girl had not been healed too long before and yet already fresh damage could be seen. Without hesitation, Francesca began patching the spots up once more.

After a moment, she pulled out, her face still set in a frown. She shared a glance with Gabriel before turning to the Dark One. "It appears as if her magic has run rampant," she said. "She'll need to be monitored at all times to make certain her power doesn't get out of hand."

Gabriel nodded in agreement with his lifemate. "We shall let her stay here but I think it would be best if Natalya or even Dominic were to work with her."

Gregori ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you," he replied. "I shall speak with Vikirnoff and Natalya to gain their opinions on this matter but, for the moment, I think it best if we keep the girl away from any unattached male."

* * *

**there we go. i hope you liked it. thank you to those who have read and those who have reviewed; you people are wonderful! now, remember that reviews are much appreciated! even if you want to complain, it's all good. please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry about the long wait; i had some proofreading issues...and AP work and whatnot...still...here's the newest chapter! enjoy **

**Chapter Five**

"_...though the girl was afraid, she never ran. Instead, she faced the dragons in their crystal cave, never backing down, though her heart filled with fear. And, seeing her bravery, the dragons granted her one wish; that she find her way home."_

_Avery gaped at her mother, mesmerized by her magical tale. "What happened after that?" she asked, inching as close to her mother as the blankets would allow._

_Aislin smiled wistfully and her pale blue eyes drifted from her daughter's eager face. When she spoke, her voice held just a trace of dreams lost. "The little girl grew into a young woman and met a young prince as graceful as a cat. And when she was sixteen, she was gifted with a son as gentle as a summer's day. And, though she felt she was unready for such a task, she loved him dearly." She turned her eyes back to Avery, her smile wider now. "Many years later, when the young woman was not nearly as young, another child arrived, a girl as beautiful as a storm cloud."_

"_But what happened to her prince?" _

_This time, Aislin was quiet for a long moment, eyes dark with grief. "He disappeared into the night, called by the angels themselves. He watches even now, I think, protecting those he left behind." _

_Avery smiled contentedly and snuggled deeper beneath her covers. "I hope he comes back for you, Mommy," she said sleepily. "So that you can laugh without being sad."_

_Aislin stared at her daughter for a moment. "Me too, my darling, me too." And then she kissed the little girl on the forehead before slipping quietly from the room. _

Avery woke to find herself in yet another unidentified bedroom. She sat up with a groan, mild curiosity taking hold of her. The room was lavish, as the one in Savannah's home had been. The only difference was that this room seemed geared towards a younger inhabitant. Gray eyes looked about, noting the stuffed animals lying about the room. Avery smiled slowly as she spotted a worn—but well-kept—wolf resting on a nearby nightstand. It was apparent that this room belonged to someone else. 

A soft sound had Avery turning her head but she relaxed when she spotted the delicate young woman standing in the doorway, her similar gray eyes not quite meeting Avery's. 

"I'm sorry," Avery said quickly, jumping from the bed. "I didn't mean to intrude." 

"It's all right," the girl answered, her voice as fragile as her appearance. "You were sick."

Avery took a step towards the young woman and stopped suddenly, feeling an all-too-familiar sensation flood her. There was something different about this, however. Though Avery expected to be overwhelmed by the darkness which seemed ever-present amongst the Carpathians, she was not. Instead, the black encroaching upon her mind seemed more like a shadow, as if she were glimpsing only a vague imprint of what existed in the males. Tiny, minuscule threads reached out to her and for once, Avery was not afraid. Pain laced the threads but she did not shrink back. Instead, she felt the strange urge to take hold of the shadows, to help the tragic girl before her.

Frowning, Avery moved closer, noting how the girl seemed to shrink into herself. Avery forced herself to relax, to smile. "I'm Avery," she said, voice soothing. She surreptitiously took hold of a thread. "You must be Skyler."

Skyler nodded, feeling odd. Despite her nervousness around strangers—or even around people she knew—Skyler felt calm near this other girl, relaxed. Dark memories, ever close to the surface, dimmed, as if they were nothing more than mere dreams. 

"Gregori and Savannah brought you here after you fainted," Skyler explained in a near whisper. "Gabriel and Francesca, my adopted parents, agreed that you should stay for a while."

Avery was barely listening to Skyler's halting explanation. Instead, though her hands stayed limp at her sides, she took hold of those strange threads and began to weave them into an intricate pattern of knots and braids. She wanted to help Skyler, to lessen her pain in some way, and this was all she could think of. If only those slivers of shadows could be trapped, surrounded by goodness, then perhaps the haunted look in Skyler's eyes would fade. 

When the other girl said nothing, merely stared off into space, Skyler moved cautiously forward. As soon as she took a step, however, Avery snapped to attention, storm-cloud eyes lighting in pleasure. "It's nice to meet you, Skyler," she said sincerely. "But I really should be leaving." Though she had successfully finished her pattern with the shadow-threads without any incident, Avery couldn't be sure her magic would keep quiet. She couldn't put anyone in danger.

Skyler gave a small frown. "I think you'll have to talk to Gabriel about that," she said slowly. 

A slender brow rose and Avery's smile fell. "I'm nineteen," she said simply, "and where I come from, that generally means I don't have to ask permission." 

"Though your age involves quite a bit of freedom, I admit, Gregori and I feel that it is guidance, not solitude, you need."

Avery turned her eyes to the woman standing in the doorway. She was unlike the other Carpathian women but still just as beautiful. In comparison to Savannah and Raven, this woman seemed ageless, full of authority and strength, though still incredibly delicate. This, then, was Francesca. 

"Why?" Avery demanded. "Am I to be kept in a gilded cage, to be kept from polluting the world with my corrupted power? If so, then I would rather be imprisoned in a place less dangerous to others." Her voice was impassive, full of neither malice nor sorrow. 

"Is that what you believe?" Francesca asked gently. "That you are to be kept in a cage?" A hand settled on her shoulder and the woman reached up to take hold of Gabriel.

Avery shook her head. "I just want to understand why I can't leave. I don't want to hurt anyone but I will if I stay here!"

As energy began to ripple around the young woman, Gabriel gently pulled Skyler closer towards him. Without seeming to move, he placed himself in front of his lifemate and daughter, protecting them in case Avery became dangerous.

"We would like to help you to learn how to control your abilities," he explained. "Gregori placed you here so that I could prevent you from hurting others—and so that Francesca could monitor your health."

Avery was quiet a moment as she contemplated Gabriel's words. After a moment, her shoulders slumped and she nodded reluctantly. She couldn't win against them, especially when the Carpathians held so much more power than her. But, in reality, she was tired of being alone. If she could coexist with someone without hurting them, then she would be content to stay. 

"All right," she conceded hesitantly. "But I can't take up Skyler's room." 

Francesca sent Avery a warm smile and held out a hand. "I'll show you where you can stay."

Avery stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before clasping her own pointedly behind her back. "Thank you," she said softly, gray eyes sliding away from the beautiful face. 

The Carpathian woman let her hand drop and turned towards Skyler, smile still in place. "Would you like to come with us and help see Avery settled?" she asked gently. 

Skyler hesitated a moment before nodding. Almost without thought, her hand drifted to the wolf beside the bed and she clutched it to her chest, as if the simple toy gave her strength. 

Over the girls' heads, Francesca and Gabriel shared a silent look. It was the first real time they had seen Skyler seem at ease around a stranger—as at ease as she had ever been. Though she clutched at her wolf, Skyler didn't hold herself rigid as she usually would have. Perhaps Avery's presence was already having a positive effect on the younger woman. 

As the group trouped through the house, Avery's eyes moved over every surface, trying to memorize the layout of the place in case she needed a quick escape. _I'm dangerous_, she thought darkly, eyes lighting on what was obviously a nursery. A little girl slept quietly, beautiful in her dreams. _I could hurt them without thought, without warning._ She sighed softly. She really should have gone when she had the chance. But, in the course of a single night, they had taken over her life; there was little she could do about it. And Avery was beginning to feel at home. 

They led her to a cozy bedroom just down the hall from Skyler's. It was decorated in fiery tones, reminding Avery of her favorite show, _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. She smiled as an image of the hot-headed Prince Zuko flashed through her mind. Her eyes settled on an old-fashioned canopy bed, deep red fabric partially veiling covers of the same shade. A dresser stood nearby, made of Italian ebony. But what caught Avery's attention was the small television set sitting atop the dresser. 

"You watch T.V.?" she asked Francesca, turning to frown at the Carpathian woman.

Francesca laughed softly and then nodded. "While we don't often watch television ourselves, many of the other children who come to visit enjoy it." 

"Oh." Avery walked further into the room, stopping only when she noticed the bags set along one of the walls. "Thank you," she said softly. 

"Not at all," Francesca replied. After a moment she turned and led Skyler out of the room. "We'll let you get settled, dear; just find me if you need anything." 

Avery glanced back. "But it's almost dawn."

"Gabriel and I will be up for a bit longer. But if you need anything after that, feel free to ask Skyler anything." After a moment, Francesca looked back. "A man named Gary will be by shortly with some of the other children," she said. "Your arrival just so happens to coincide with the day we host."

"Host?" Avery was lost. Francesca just admitted that she and Gabriel were going to bed and now they were hosting something?

Skyler took a tentative step forward. "Gary is one of the humans who takes care of the children. Because there are so many of us scattered about, we switch houses, just to keep things fair."

"I see." Avery moved to turn but then a thought occurred to her. "Um, just how many children and caretakers are there?" she asked. 

"Gary Jansen and Jubal Sanders, along with a few servants of other families, serve as caretakers," Gabriel said from behind Francesca. He had appeared from the shadows, startling Avery just a bit. "And now that Cullen Tucker and his wife, Lisa—the sister of Dayan's lifemate—we have more than enough caretakers for the number of children we care for."

Francesca smiled and nodded. "There is little Jennifer Wentworth—Dayan's daughter—Joshua Houton, and our own daughter, Tamara, as well as Jacques' and Shea's newborn son. We also have the children Sara and Falcon saved—three girls and four boys, all under the age of ten." Her eyes turned soft. "It is truly a blessing to have so many children within our community again. Our women often have trouble carrying to term and the strain can be enough to keep them from trying."

Only eleven children, twelve if Skyler were counted, out of which only six held the hope for their people and only two were full blooded Carpathians. The fight for the Carpathian's continued existence seemed nearly hopeless. Fortunately, a few of the women had become pregnant and everyone's hopes were once again set on the shoulders of the young Carpathian females. 

"So few," Avery murmured sadly. "And your males come closer everyday to being lost." 

Francesca nodded as Gabriel gently squeezed her hand. "Yes. However, there has been good news," she said. "Savannah, as well as Tempest, Desari, and Jaxon are expecting."

A small smile flitted across Skyler's face. "Savannah's having twin girls." 

Francesca laughed. "And won't they be a handful for Gregori!" 

Despite their light moods, Avery frowned. "Isn't there something that can be done?" she demanded. "Can't you do something to figure out why the population isn't growing?"

Gabriel stepped into the room. "Shea, Gregori, Francesca, and several others are all working hard to find a solution."

"We _have _found a way to help our women conceive," Francesca offered. "Shea found that our soil has been adversely affecting our systems and Syndil, one of our women, has been working diligently to purify the soil in our resting places. But the problems go deeper than that. Shea fears there might be something—a left-over affect from the Black Plague, perhaps—which is affecting our ability to bring our children to term. And we have been unable to provide natural sustenance for our children once they are born—although, Shea and I have been able to work around that as well." 

"You fear there may be nothing you can do to stop this deterioration," Avery guessed shrewdly. Francesca nodded. "Well," Avery said after a moment, "I should probably get settled in; after all, I'll have to be up early if I'm going to help with the little ones." 

With those parting words, Gabriel, Francesca, and Skyler left the room, urging Avery to get them should she need anything. Avery made small shooing motions with her hands and when her room was finally emptied, she shut the door and leaned up against it with a sigh. Vampires—or Carpathians, rather—seemed to have just as many problems as humans. Maybe more. 

Avery crossed the room and bent down to rummage through her packs. She eventually pulled from their depths a few of her favorite movies. She went over to the T.V. and turned it on before placing one of the DVD's into the player. As the first strains of "Dawn" sounded, Avery climbed into bed and settled down to watch the courtship of sensible Elizabeth Bennett and the illustrious Mr. Darcy. She was asleep before the first ball, comforted by the familiar movie. 

* * *

**it's a bit short, i know. still, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**uggh. sorry for taking so long. it's been _months_. yeah, my fault, really. i kept meaning to write some more, and then i got caught up with AP exams and finals, graduation, and college applications...and i just forgot about it. until someone reminded me, that is. okay, well, despite the long delay, here is the newest chapter of Dark Charm. I hope you enjoy it! oh, yeah...i had to fix something in my story, so i reloaded the chapter. everything's okay now...i think...**

disclaimer: i do not own the Carpathians...but i do wish...

**Chapter Six**

Tiberiu waited, thoughts turned towards a closed mind. Sometimes, he felt small bursts of energy flutter to life within Gabriel's home but he could sense little else. Not even her dreams spoke to him. So he waited, still as a statue, along with another silent sentinel. Together, they protected those hearts which couldn't yet be theirs.

In the early hours, Tiberiu drew his blades, meticulously cleaning them, one by one. For years, he found solace in the crafting of weapons. But they paled, considerably, when compared to the colors now battering him. He searched in vain for his lifemate, spending years in the pursuit. But then, as his emotions died, so had his determination. Tiberiu continued, alone, never daring to hope.

The quiet rustle of leaves caught Tiberiu's attention and he whirled, hand grasping his hilt. Recognizing the wolf, however, he relaxed—though his hand never moved. "Dimitri," he said, bowing slightly. "

The wolf shifted form, so quickly and gracefully, Tiberiu almost missed it. Blue eyes slashed through the night air as the man imitated Tiberiu's bow. "It is good to see you, Tiberiu. It has been many years since you passed through Russia and even longer, I think, since you walked these grounds." He shifted, eyes taking in Gabriel's house. "So you, too, have a young lifemate." He glanced back, dark humor tinging his voice. "Not so fragile, I suppose."

Tiberiu nodded. Earlier, Mikhail informed him of the situation, only slightly touching on the issue with Dimitri. However, Tiberiu knew the warrior was mated to Gabriel's troubled young charge, Skyler, and now waited for the claiming. As he now waited for an opportunity.

"There is a power in her," Tiberiu began, "which lightens the soul." He paused to push back his demon before continuing. "Perhaps if you met her, you, too, would find a bit of your burden lifted."

Dimitri watched Tiberiu for a long moment before slowly nodding his assent. "I might. If she passes my way." He sighed, showing a rare hint of emotion. "For now, I watch." And, without another word, Dimitri turned and changed back into the wolf. Within moments, he disappeared into the forest.

Tiberiu shook his head and then glanced at the sky, feeling the first familiar pinpricks behind his eyes. Casting one last glance towards his lifemate, he turned, too, before speeding off to hide from the sun.

* * *

Avery woke, shaking off phantom dreams. Throughout the night, she had felt _him_, a prowling presence waiting just at the edges of her consciousness. Odd, but—though he seemed wreathed in darkness—his presence proved a comfort to her even as nightmares surrounded her. He seemed to be waiting for something...for her.

Shaking off the unusual sensation, Avery glanced at the digital clock by her bed. One in the afternoon. Frowning, she rose, wondering why she was awake so early. And then a juvenile screech pierced the air. Avery almost dashed out of the room before realizing laughter laced the scream. A sigh escaped her and she looked at her clothes. One of the Carpathians had delivered her things, just as they promised, though not much greeted her. A couple of bags bursting with clothes, and then two suitcases—one filled with clothes and other assortments, the other brimming with books.

With a feeling of sheer frustration, Avery dumped all of her clothes onto the bed. Biting her lip, she surveyed her belongings before falling face-first into them. Everything she owned appeared rumpled—or worse. Normally, she could care less. But here, among the well-dressed Carpathians, Avery felt disheveled and unkempt.

Avery turned her head to look at the wardrobe standing innocently near the door to the adjoining bath. She did _not_ want to wear wrinkled clothes and so that left only one option: the closet. Another deep, wretched sigh sounded from her and she stood, crossing the room, hoping against hope something was there.

Closing her eyes, she flung open the door and then looked. Thankfully, someone supplied the closet with clothes similar in style to her own. Without any hesitation, Avery grabbed a pair of decent-looking hip huggers and a dark blue cotton ribbed top. She threw them on haphazardly, finishing the ensemble with a plain black belt.

After brushing her wild hair, Avery pronounced herself finished and ventured out of the room, prepared for anything.

Except for a small child hurtling into her leg.

Avery nearly fell as a little girl attached to her leg, blond hair flying as she made a face at some pursuing tyrant.

"Ah, sorry about that," a man—presumably Gary—said. "They tend to get a little wild around this time of day." He carefully approached Avery and disentangled the girl. "Sarah and Falcon wake them up a little early so they can spend some time with them." He grinned. "And up half the night. They'll calm down in a few hours for their naps. I'm Gary, by the way," he said, offering a hand.

Avery offered her own hand with a small, fleeting smile. "Avery. And, I don't really mind the children."

"Yes, well," Gary started, settling the little girl on his hip, "sometimes they can be a bit overwhelming."

A sudden cry pierced the air and Gary sighed, thrusting the little girl back towards Avery. "That would be Jennifer. I'll be right back."

And then he ran off, leaving Avery to stare dismally after him, gingerly holding the girl.

"I'll take her," a voice sounded from behind.

Jumping, Avery whirled around, causing the girl to giggle happily.

"I'm Jubal," the man offered, smiling. "You must be Avery. Though being a babysitter certainly wasn't part of my chosen career path, this group tends to offer more unpredictability than the stock market."

Avery cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Jubal huffed out a breath and began to walk. "Well, most of these kids have psychic powers of some sort, be it telepathy, empathy, or even telekinesis. And then there's little Jennifer, part Carpathian already.

"Normally, to convert a human to a Carpathian, the human needs to be psychic and must go through three blood exchanges. Jennifer—and Skyler, too, for that matter—needs only one more exchange until they are Carpathians. Skyler is extremely empathic and is quite sensitive to others. And, even though she's only a baby, Jennifer is very strong as well." Jubal grinned. "Not to mention _normal_ kids are pretty wacky anyway."

"Do you miss it?" Avery asked suddenly. "Your home and your life, I mean."

"Sometimes," Jubal admitted. "But I feel that helping the Carpathians is a much better way to spend my time, really. Not to mention that my sister is Carpathian and I just found out my mother is full-blooded Jaguar." He shook his head ruefully. "But, then, my family has always been weird."

"Jaguar? What's that?"

Jubal frowned. "I don't know too much about it, well, beyond what I've been told. Apparently, they, like Carpathians, are of a different species than humans. They're psychic, too, and can change into the form of a jaguar at will. Unlike the Carpathians, however, the men don't tend to stay with their women and so the bloodline has thinned a bit. Many of the women who are converted have at least a bit of Jaguar blood in them."

"Hmm."

Another loud noise filled the air, this time sounding like gunfire. Avery rushed into the living room, only to find two boys playing what could only be a vampire game.

"That was developed by Alexandria," Gary said, walking out of another room, baby Jennifer in hand. "She used to design games for a big company in America but now she designs games for the Carpathians to use. Many of the males have praised it as a good method for training as they can direct the characters with their minds."

"That's...interesting," Avery murmured. "Does she have any RPG's?"

The men laughed and Jubal crossed the room to open a cabinet filled with games. "The Carpathians have started to stockpile these for when the children come over; they find it keeps them entertained."

"I can believe that."

Another cry came from the other room and this time, a woman breezed into the room. She was delicate and beautiful, seeming both fragile and unbelievably haunting. Avery stared for a moment before realizing she was looking at Lisa Wentworth, a hugely famous model who had retired months earlier.

"I'll get him," Lisa said, motioning for Jubal and Gary to stay put.

Gary frowned and handed Jennifer to her. "Here, I'll get him. Besides, Jennifer's been wanting her Aunt."

Lisa's face dissolved into a brilliant smile as she took custody of Jennifer. She cooed at the little girl and rocked her gently, content to hold the charming baby girl.

"It's certainly a crowd," Avery muttered, before turning. "I think I'll go and make myself something to eat," she called out. Within minutes, she had fled to the comfort and silence of the kitchen.

Though she had expected a bit of chaos, Avery certainly never expected the sheer volume of noise and activity. The room, filled with children and caretakers, had made her dizzy. Each little thread of life had bombarded her until she could no longer stand it.

Leaning against the door, Avery let out a small sigh of relief. She always was adverse to so much energy; she normally liked to while away the days curled up with a book. Then again, her life certainly no longer appeared so quiet.

As images of fire and death rose unbidden in her mind, Avery closed her eyes, tamping down her fear and unease. It would do no good to become unsettled, not with everyone around. Opening her eyes, Avery walked over to the fruit basket and grabbed an apple. Determinedly, she opened the back door and walked out into the forest.

As the smell of rain and growth hit her, Avery smiled, taking in a deep breath. She watched, grateful, as sunlight danced along the forest floor, mingling with shadows in a timeless waltz. The wind whispered through the brilliant green leaves, singing to Avery of all the things they had seen.

Never did Avery feel so at home as when she stood outside. Here, all the beauty simply surrounded her, keeping the darkness at bay. The fresh air kept the scent of fire and blood from her, and the wind kept her from feeling closed in, trapped. Here, she didn't have to face the memories.

She walked farther, drawn to a nearby meadow. She moved to the middle, finding a large boulder, and climbed onto it. Avery lay back, finding a gap in the tree tops, and let the warmth of the sun play across her skin as she watched the clouds.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Avery drifted to sleep, her mind reaching for the comfort of another.

* * *

"_Avery, where are you?"_

_Avery giggled as she hid behind a large tree. Her face rested against the rough bark and the darkness surrounded her like a blanket. _

"_Where did you go, elf-girl?"_

_Avery looked around the base of the tree to see her brother just on the other side of the meadow, face gleaming with silvery threads, brown eyes golden. She giggled again and ducked back behind the tree, not wanting him to catch her. _

_Alaric laughed too, voice light and full of happiness. "I've been looking for a long time, little Avery. You disappeared into the night and we couldn't find you." He came closer as Avery peeked again. His face was sad, downcast. "I thought I lost you, elf-girl, just like Mama." _

"_Mama...?" Avery moved towards her brother, eyes tearing. "But _you_ left me," she whispered. "You were eaten up like Mama was. Only you were made of ash." She looked away. "And you were afraid of me."_

_Alaric shook his head and sighed. "I have _never_ been afraid of you, Avery," he said. "What you have, you couldn't control. I was never afraid of _you_, only that we would be separated." Alaric offered her his hand. "Come on, Avery. Come back to me. I want to know you're safe."_

_Avery reached up, wanting to take her brother's hand. And then the clouds moved from the moon and Avery saw the spidery scars on Alaric's face. Frightened, she stepped back. "You're dead," she whispered. "You were eaten by the fire." And, as the ground began to tremble, the clouds drifted back over the moon and Alaric was gone. _

* * *

Avery woke, lurching up. And then she stilled, feeling the gaze of another fixed on her. Frowning, she turned, only to find another Carpathian male standing nearby. He stood, bathed in moonlight, eyes black and flashing. He was darkly handsome, his features refined yet almost cruel. Sensing a sudden danger, Avery moved backward on the boulder, a hand going to the charm about her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked as black threads crept towards her.

The man moved closer, eyes fixed on her, and then bowed. "I am Tiberiu," he replied.

* * *

**yet again, I am really, really, really sorry abut the unintentional hiatus. you'll forgive me, right? well, anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter! was it good, bad, okay? please, tell me (even though i don't deserve it!)!**

**please review!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**All right. here's a new chapter. sorry for the wait. anyway, i hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Tiberiu's eyes flickered to the small silver charm in his lifemate's hand and then back to her face. Her gray eyes were dark with confusion and fear, her full lips trembling. She was beautiful, this girl. But Tiberiu found he did not like her fear of him. Frowning, he lowered himself to the ground, careful not to come too close.

Avery trembled as Tiberiu sat before her. A part of her wanted him closer yet another warned her to keep her distance. Caution took hold of her actions then, as tiny black threads began to appear. With a small oath, Avery began to suppress them, not wanting to feel the darkness in this familiar stranger. Another shudder passed through her as she forcefully pulled back her magic. Though she expected difficulty, Avery found her energy easily subdued.

Dark eyes watched as the girl struggled to overcome her strange ability. Tiberiu did not want to cause his lifemate any pain by moving closer but, as she began to shake, he stood and moved to take hold of her, gritting his teeth against her magic's attack.

But he felt nothing. Instead, his lifemate sagged against him, her breathing shallow.

"I stopped it," she whispered, sounding relieved. And then she stiffened. Realizing arms surrounded her, she pulled away.

Tiberiu stared at her for a moment before giving a small smile. "What is your name, little one?" he asked her.

Avery turned away, feeling the strands of magic breaking free from her grasp. "Avery," she answered. She did not understand her need to tell him her name, but it did not matter. All of her thoughts focused on keeping her magic at bay.

The girl winced and Tiberiu frowned. "You are hurting."

His voice slid against her, a dark, intimate tone that sent shivers through her. Inwardly chastising her lack of control, she nodded. "It's been a while since I offered any resistance to my ability," she confessed. "I've let it grow wild." Avery bit her lip. She should not be talking to this mysterious man. Though his dark eyes seemed familiar, she knew they never met before. Though he warmed the chill deep within her, she knew

Tiberiu's dark eyes fixed on Avery's lip. Her white teeth tugged at it gently and, even as he watched, a tiny bead of blood welled up. Groaning softly, he dipped his head, stopping only inches from that crimson temptation. "You fight against it," he whispered, "when it only needs to be tamed."

Avery's eyes widened as Tiberiu moved closer. Her skin flushed and her heart began to flutter in nervousness. Or anticipation. She saw desire, dark and burning, flare into his eyes and she shivered in fear. In need. He moved even closer, his lips just a hairsbreadth from her own and she stilled. But, more amazingly, the energy inside her stilled as well, as if waiting for something. And then the world began to spin.

Tiberiu closed the distance between them, his lips brushing against hers. He caught he tiny bit of blood, taking it into himself even as his lips moved against hers. After a moment, he pulled back, eyes still fixed on her. He nearly smiled in triumph. The kiss had burned through him like fire. And he now had a connection to her; the small bit of blood had opened a pathway to her mind. Though it was only tenuous at best, Tiberiu knew their connection could only strengthen.

Avery opened her eyes, looking at him in confusion. For her, the world moved, shifted until _he_ was at the center. Her magic had been quieted, not by her own power, but by _him_. She frowned, fear blossoming in her. Who was this man that he could mean so much to her with just a simple kiss? "What—?" Avery shook her head and fell silent, too many questions trying to reach the surface.

Tiberiu smiled softly at his lifemate's confusion and then offered a hand. "It is not good to stay in these woods at night," he told her, his voice filling the sudden silence. "Allow me to escort you home."

She stared at his hand for a moment and then reluctantly took hold, allowing Tiberiu to draw her from the boulder. Avery watched him for a moment as they began to walk, still confused. He drew her like a moth to flame. And she feared getting burned. Her heart contracted, and fear spilled into her. She did not want him hurt. But, as always, her magic proved unstable. She could not be trusted to keep anyone safe.

Tiberiu frowned as he heard his lifemate's thoughts. She feared her own ability. But he did not. Her magic, so attuned to the darkness in others, needed only stabilization. Though her power woke only to protect her, it tied to her emotions. And, without the second half to her soul, such turbulence made her magic unstable. Yet he already found the path to her mind. And it would not be long before he unraveled her unique ability and it lay bare before him. Once he knew the secret to a weapon, he could help to control it.

When they neared Gabriel's home, Tiberiu reluctantly pulled away from Avery. He bowed. "I will return later, if you wish."

Avery stared up at Tiberiu for a moment and then nodded slowly. She did not know what it was that pulled her to him, but she would find out.

Smiling, Tiberiu took hold of Avery's hand and kissed it before disappearing into the night.

She stood for a moment, eyes fixed to where he stood. And then, as she felt her power waken again, she turned and entered the house.

"Avery?"

Avery looked up, dazed, to find Francesca standing nearby, worry on her face.

"Where have you been?" Francesca rushed forward but stopped a few feet from the young woman. Avery looked confused, tired.

Shaking her head, Avery moved past Francesca and collapsed onto one of the numerous couches. "I went walking in the woods earlier." A small smile lit her face. "I guess I fell asleep," she added sheepishly. "I hope I didn't worry you."

Francesca watched Avery for a moment and then smiled gently. "You didn't worry us too much," she assured her. "I did, unfortunately, have to call Gregori. He is quite...anxious about your condition."

Gray eyes fixed on the Carpathian woman and Avery sighed. "He wasn't out looking for me, was he?"

Laughter welled up from Francesca. "He knows you're safe. It's quite easy to inform him. And he would have known if something happened to you." Francesca turned to leave the room.

"Oh." Avery straightened and looked around. "Where is Skyler?"

"She went over to see Josef. She decided to finally forgive him. You can go if you'd like. But, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for someone to take you." Francesca looked back. "We wouldn't want you to get lost in the woods."

Avery shook her head. "I just wanted to talk with her. I suppose I can wait until she comes back."

"Well, I'm glad the two of you are getting along. It's unusual for Skyler to take to someone so easily, but she wanted to talk with you as well." Another smile graced Francesca's beautiful face. "You seem to be a good influence on her." She went into the other room then, leaving Avery to her thoughts.

After a while, Avery stood and returned to the room given her. With a smirk, she reached into one of her bags and pulled out her worn copy of _Howl's Moving Castle_. Though the book never seemed popular, Avery enjoyed the story of young Sophie and her adventures as an old woman. In the story, the Witch of the Waste curses Sophie in a case of mistaken identity, turning the young woman old. And, while the curse eventually wears off, Sophie continues as an old woman, not realizing until the very end, that her own unique powers kept her that way...and affected those around her.

As Avery read, she could not help but smile. She liked the foolish Howl, semi-hero of the novel, and his attempts at making Sophie jealous. The story comforted her, even when she felt tumultuous. It reminded her of her brother, bringing to light only the good memories of him. She had not read it in a long while.

* * *

Avery glanced at the clock beside the bed and frowned. Dawn approached. She had read the night away, engrossed in her book. Sighing, she lay the book on the bed and crossed over to the window. The first faint colors of morning appeared before her eyes and she settled down to watch them grow. But, just as the sun began to peek over the mountains, something along the tree line drew her gaze. Frowning, she peered into the gray. And gasped.

"Alaric?" she whispered.

* * *

**sorry it's short, but it wanted to end there well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review! and let me know if you see any mistakes or anything...like the one i made last time, having josef out in the middle of the day...luckily, i changed it. well, anyway...please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**all right, i got this chapter up a bit quicker than the others, i think. and it's a little longer than the last one, too. I've expounded on a few of Avery's memories in this chapter, so i hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: i, in no way, own the Carpathians or anything remotely resembling them...I hope i'm not infringing on Ms. Feehan's world, and I hope i'm not completely messing up Tiberiu...but there was so little about him to go on, I just had to make up a lot of stuff...anyway...i do not own the Carpathian world. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Alaric?" Avery whispered, eyes on the shadows. She reached for the latch on the window and opened it. But, as her eyes traveled back to the figure, she found nothing. Only mist remained.

Avery shook her head and stepped back, feeling as if her heart were breaking. She swore her brother had been there, had raised his hand in that old, familiar greeting. But the dawn remained empty. Alaric was still dead. Her legs gave out and Avery sank to the floor, hair falling to hide the tears forming in her gray eyes.

"He's gone," she choked out. "He's dead. I saw him die."

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Avery began to rock back and forth, shaking her head. And just like that, the dam holding back all of those old memories broke, bringing everything to the surface.

* * *

"_Here, Avery. Happy Birthday," Alaric said, smiling gently. He extended a wrapped package to his sister, dark eyes twinkling with merriment. Avery smiled back. No matter how many strange things happened around her, Alaric always stood by her, ready to soothe her fears. _

_Eris laughed. "It's from all of us."_

_Avery grinned, happy that her friends and brother remembered her birthday. But, then, they always remembered. After taking the present from Alaric, she gently tore at the wrapping paper. But there was just more wrapping underneath. Puzzled, she tore impatiently, finally revealing a small white box. Carefully, she opened the box and there, nestled inside, lay yet _another_ box. "What is this?"_

"_Just open it," Keavy urged, blue eyes sparkling. _

"_Quickly!" Eris demanded._

_Avery shook her head and opened the box, half expecting another obstacle. But there, resting neatly on black silk, lay a delicate silver necklace, its pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. _

_At the look on his sister's face, Alaric's smile broadened. "It's a charm," he explained, "to bring you luck."_

_Words escaped Avery as her brother gently clasped the necklace around her throat. It settled just over her heart, making her smile. Happiness swelled in her heart and her smile grew even brighter. And then she felt it. The warmth settling deep within her grew, bringing back thoughts of flames too big to conquer._

_The flames had burst from her, racing towards a darkness waiting at the edges of her consciousness. Even the black threads, always ready, rebelled against so much percieved evil. Instead, the flames flickered, devouring a wizened figure who screamed in the night. _

"_What...what is it?"_

_Avery glanced at her brother, seeing the horror on his face as he stared at her in shock. Frowning, she looked down and let out a scream. Those same flames licked greedily down her arms, spilling out onto the floor to swipe hungrily at her loved ones. _

_Eris and Keavy screamed as one, their pain echoing strangely in the small room. "Avery...!" _

_Avery shook her head in silent protest, hand clutching her new charm. Why would this not end? And, as the fire surrounded Alaric, Avery turned and ran, her heart breaking with every step. The flames seemed to follow her but she ran faster. _

_Shadows lurked all around her as she surfaced from the dark in her mind. Night descended upon her and Avery stopped, lungs heaving, burning with the smoke from the pursuing fire. She turned to return, to see with her own eyes what she had wrought. But as she stepped forward, her lungs seemed to collapse as stabbing pain hit her. _

_Tears streaming down her cheeks, Avery accepted the inevitable and pointed her feet to the dawn. She did not look back._

"They died. They died and it's all my fault..."

* * *

They found her on the floor of her room, huddled against the window. Tears stained her cheeks and her skin felt hot to the touch. Frowning, Gabriel lifted Avery and placed her on the bed. Her mgaic had not flared up again but something bothered the young woman.

As her lifemate placed the girl on the bed, Francesca drew close to examine Avery. Upon close inspection, she found nothing wrong. Nevertheless, she sent her findings to Gregori and urged the Dark One to come himself.

_I know nothing that could be wrong. However, I think it best you come yourself. There is something, it seems, that troubles her. Perhaps it is her heart—rather than her mind—which needs to be healed. _

Hearing the message, Gregori agreed to come. Young Avery intrigued the Healer in him as no one else had. She presented a mystery, one he wished to solve. Yet he was afraid that her time was running out. Gregori sensed Avery needed the steadying link of lifemates to sustain her for any great length of time.

When the Healer arrived, he went immediately to Avery's sleeping form. He entered her mind with little trouble, marveling at the turbulence her mind had retreated to. Yet, oddly, her magic appeared calm. He glanced around at the now familiar room her mind occupied. But it seemed different. He frowned, glancing at the doors adorning every inch of what had once been endless, gray wall.

_So you have retreated behind one of these doors?_ Gregori asked silently. Shaking his head, the Dark One crossed the room and opened a door. He watched, for a moment, as a lovely woman spoke to Avery, her stories sounding familiar. It was obvious she loved her daughter. Quietly, he closed the door. Just as he turned, a door to his left flew open. He stepped closer, feeling the heat of flames and the loathsome presence of the vampire.

* * *

_Fire, everywhere. Avery woke screaming, beating out flames that weren't there. But the burning wouldn't stop. It expanded from her center until even the air rippled in unease. Electricity crackled around her and then everything went cold as screams tore into the night. A dark figure played just beyond her senses, triumphant and hungry. _

_Avery woke with a cry, feeling terror crawl through her heart. _

_"Mama? Mama?" Avery ran through the house, her young body falling as she tried desperately to reach her mother's room. Something was wrong; she knew it._

_She reached for the doorknob just as arms closed around her waist. Alaric, fifteen to her four years, held her tightly. _

_"Don't, Avery," he whispered hoarsely. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't."_

_"Mama!" she screamed, frightened by her brother's frantic pleas. "MAMA!!" Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a room too dark to be real. Avery screamed again as the world closed in on her, sealing away the sight of blood splashed on white walls and the scent of foul ashes._

Gregori stepped into the room, now filled with darkness, and spotted Avery immediately. She lay silent and still on the cold floor of the room, the designs on her skin shining the silver of old scars. The Dark One moved closer, recognizing now the spidery mark of old burns.

"_Avery?"_

Avery looked up, gray eyes nearly black with sorrow. "_I thought I killed her. For so long, I thought..." _She whimpered. "_And Alaric never spoke about that night..."_

Gregori extended a hand. "_Your brother?"_

Avery nodded. "_And then I killed him...I killed them all." _Tears formed in her eyes. _We were so happy..._

"_Come_," Gregori said, moving closer.

Avery stared up at him blankly for a moment and then reached up to take his hand. But she passed right through him, no more substantial than a ghost. With a cry, she turned and fell back to the floor. "_I can't escape it. I can't stop the memories, no matter how much I try to wall them up."_

The Healer watched as Avery collapsed. And then he paused. Unbelievably, a tiny, minuscule thread—as thin as spider silk—reached towards Avery. Gregori watched as the young woman's head lifted, her eyes clouding with some undefinable emotion.

_Avery, _csitri,_ come to me_, came the whisper. The Dark One recognized the voice as Tiberiu's. But...

Gregori scowled. It had been the call of a lifemate. When did Avery and Tiberiu meet? And, more importantly, had Tiberiu been the one to trigger such an unusual response in Avery? Or was it something else entirely?

"_Avery."_

She glanced over at him and then reached out once more to take the Dark One's hand. This time, they connected and Gregori pulled her from the depths of her mind.

* * *

Avery's eyes fluttered open to find Gregori and Francesca watching her closely. Just behind the healers stood Svannah and Gabriel, eyes on their lifemates. Avery sighed, gaze drifting further to rest on the worried expression of Skyler. The girl was a few years younger but Avery already felt a connection with her.

"Are you all right?" Skyler asked hesitantly.

Avery nodded, eyes flickering over to the window. "I'll be fine," she answered. She sat up and pushed herself from the bed. "I'm restless, though, and would like to sit outside for a while."

At her words, Gregori's silver eyes narrowed. "It would be best if you stayed indoors," he told her. "While you are under my protection—as well as our Prince's protection—you have not been introduced to our people. Some of the males can become...anxious...around an unclaimed female."

Frowning, Avery crossed the room to stare out of the window. "But the man I met yesterday seemed polite enough," she said, distracted. Her eyes searched the darkness, looking for a sign.

Francesca let out a small gasp. _Who...?_

Gregori shook his head, indicating she not say anything. _I believe she met Tiberiu last night. It appears they are lifemates and that their connection is strong. But I cannot know if he was the cause of her lapse this night._

As if sensing the Carpathians' unease, Skyler stepped forward and shyly moved to stand beside Avery. "If you would like, you can come with me to the Dark Troubadours' camp. They often preform for us and would surely welcome you." She smiled back at the others. "Darius and Julian will be there and can protect us."

Gabriel was silent a moment and then turned to look at his younger brother. Gregori shrugged. "Darius and Julian are two of our best hunters. They will protect Skyler and Avery from any threat." _And prevent Avery from wandering off until we know what is happening._

Gabriel smiled at his daughter. "I will be happy to escort you."

Skyler gave a small grimace and then nodded. "All right." While she loved her Carpathian parents, she sometimes wished she could go where she pleased without having to bother anyone.

As Gabriel and the girls left, Savannah turned to her lifemate, a frown marring her beautiful features. "What are you suspecting?" she asked.

Gregori smiled at his small wife and took hold of her as Francesca floated from the world. He was silent a moment, merely drinking in the sight of her. She had saved him, this little slip of a woman, and knew him better than he knew himself. She continued to amaze him, even after all the time they spent together.

He nuzzled her neck gently, teeth scraping over her suddenly wild pulse. "How are you feeling?" he whispered against her skin.

Savannah shivered against Gregori, moving closer to him in invitation. He expended a good deal of energy pulling Avery back, and he hungered. "I feel a bit tired," she admitted. "And I feel as big as a house." It was true. Her due date loomed closer with every rising, and the girls seemed never to rest.

Gregori laughed softly and lifted Savannah in his arms. "You look beautiful, as always."

Laughter welled up out of Savannah at her husband's words. Suddenly, she sobered, violet eyes flashing. "You're doing a good job of distracting me," she said, "but I want to know what you're thinking."

Another smile. "All you have to do is look."

"I want you to _tell_ me. Now, what is it about Avery that has you so troubled?"

Gregori sighed as he carried his lifemate from the room. "Avery's abilities appear to have originally been limited to pyrokinesis and unusually heightened senses. Even as a child, she was very strong, killing the vampire who murdered her mother. But it appears that after such a confrontation, her magic turned defensive, triggered by her fears and changing to better protect her." He frowned. "But her mother..."

Savannah looked up at Gregori. "What is it?"

"I believe her mother may have been one of Razvan's children, quite possibly with strong Carpathian genes. Not only that, but I have a suspicion that Avery's father may have been a pure blood Jaguar, if not close to it."

"That makes her a very rare young woman," Savannah said with a gasp. "Gregori, we can't allow anything to happen to her."

"I know." Gregori shook his head. "She believes she killed her brother but I am not entirely certain she did. If Avery truly caused that fire, then her brother—even with half of Avery's talents—would have survived. And there is Tiberiu...though they did not exchange blood—I would have known if they had—Avery has an unusually strong connection to him, so much so that he was able to reach her when I could not." He sighed. "Truly, I am at a loss."

Savannah frowned and placed her hand against his cheek. "If anyone can solve this mystery, Gregori, it is you. Besides, if Tiberiu is truly her lifemate, then things will work out." A small smile tugged at her lips. "The Carpathian males are too arrogant to let anything stand in their way for too long. Believe me, we _will_ get to the bottom of this."

"For her sake, I hope you are right."

* * *

**all right. did you like it? please review! please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right. This chapter is a tiny bit longer than the other ones. I hope you like it; I worked hard on this one. **

**disclaimer: I don't own the Carpathian world...if i did, i'd certainly share it with the rest of the world...**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Skyler sent Avery an apprehensive glance, self-consciously pulling her hair forward to hide the scar at her temple. Avery seemed…nice. And, though Skyler normally felt the overwhelming emotions of anyone around her, she felt very little around the older girl. It might have had something to do with Avery's "unusual" talent. Skyler did not really know, but she decided it did not matter. She wanted a friend. Maybe this girl, with her quiet emotions and strong gifts, could be one.

Sensing Skyler's discomfort, Avery sent a small smile in the younger girl's direction. She was three, maybe four years older than her, but Skyler seemed so mature. Perhaps it had something to do with the silvery scars tracing Skyler's skin, but Avery sensed the girl was someone she could come to care much for. In a way, Skyler reminded her of Eris and Keavy, her friends now lost.

"Tell me about the Dark Troubadours," Avery suddenly said, her expression warm. "They sound…interesting."

At the hesitant note in Avery's voice, Skyler laughed. "Well, they are certainly unusual, even among the Carpathians," she admitted. "There are five--four in the actual band--who make up the original group. Desari has a voice like an angel." Skyler smiled in apology. "It's true, really. Dayan plays guitar beautifully, and sings, too. Barack and Syndil play the other instruments. They're really excellent. I've never heard anything like them."

"And Darius? Julian?"

"Ah, Darius is the bodyguard and Desari's brother." Skyler smiled. "He's brother to Gabriel, Lucian, and Gregori, too. So I suppose that makes him my uncle." She shook her head and continued. "His lifemate is Tempest, a mechanic. Julian Savage is Desari's lifemate. He caused Gregori quite a lot of trouble in his day, I heard--and accurately predicted that Savannah would have twin girls." She laughed.

At the sound of Skyler's laughter, Avery smiled broadly. She snuck a peek at Gabriel and saw that he, too, was smiling at the sound of his daughter's laughter. Skyler looked so beautiful when she laughed, so at peace. It made Avery want to take all the bad things away from the younger girl.

"Let's see…Dayan's lifemate is Corrine--she's little Jennifer's mother--and she writes songs. I've heard the adults talk about how hard her conversion was. Apparently, she was pregnant and her heart was failing, so it was really dangerous. They almost lost both of them, but Gregori, Shea, and Darius managed to save them." Skyler swung her arms for a moment before her eye caught the sheen of her scars. She dropped them. "And Barack and Syndil are lifemates. In any case, theirs is a nice, close, family. It's larger and closer than most. I know Gabriel and Francesca, and Lucian and Jaxon are close, but Gregori and Savannah tend to keep close to Raven and Mikhail. I think the only "family" as big as the Troubadour's is the De La Cruz family."

Avery frowned. "De La Cruz?" That didn't really sound Romanian. Or Carpathian. Savage didn't really sound Romanian, either.

Skyler nodded. "They live in Brazil, in the middle of the rainforest. There was a woman--Mary Ann--who was a councilor. She went down to council one of the De La Cruz's sisters-in-law and she ended up being the lifemate to Manolito." Skyler looked away. "I like Mary Ann. She was so determined not to be lifemate to anyone…and now she's lifemate to one of the most domineering Carpathians around." A sigh rose from her. "Sometimes I think you can't escape it."

Avery took gently took hold of Skyler's hand, careful not to let any energy touch the younger girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gabriel shift slightly, as if he were about to interfere, but she shook her head, telling him without words that she would take care of Skyler's fears. "You shouldn't think that, Skyler," she said. "I may not know much about the Carpathians, but the women all seem genuinely happy. And the men would do anything to protect them and make them happy. Sure, it would be hard to be so connected to another person, especially if your past is filled with bad things, but you mustn't let that get in the way of living your life, of reaching for the best."

"But what if I don't deserve the best?" Skyler asked forlornly.

Avery stopped walking and turned suddenly to face Skyler. "Don't _ever_ say that. Unless you--_you_, personally--destroyed the life of another, don't _ever_ think you don't deserve to be happy." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them. "Skyler, you are one of the most beautiful people I have met--inside _and_ out. There is no way you don't deserve to be happy and in love. I know sometimes it can seem as if all the darkness surrounding you is just too much. But, really, Skyler, when I see you, I see only light. Maybe it's time for _you_ to start seeing that, too."

At Avery's passionate outburst, Skyler looked away. She knew what Avery said was right, but she needed time to heal. She could not simply push everything from her mind overnight. Skyler shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Avery sighed and pushed a hand through her fall of hair. "No, _I'm_ sorry," she replied. "I know you're trying. And it's quite the feat. You're doing really well, Skyler, so just don't worry about it for a little while, huh?" She grinned suddenly. "Why don't we just have fun tonight, okay?"

Skyler smiled in response. "Okay!" She hesitantly stretched out her hand.

Avery looked at Skyler's hand for a moment, feeling--fleetingly--eyes on her. And then, shaking off the feeling, she grasped the other's girl proffered show of friendship. Gabriel followed behind, shaking his head at their antics. He was happy, however, that Skyler was reaching out to someone. Finally.

--

Tiberiu watched as his lifemate and another girl--Dimitri's lifemate, presumably--clasped hands and tripped along the path. Gabriel followed closely behind, watching the two as they raced down the path. But Tiberiu was not fooled. He knew the ancient was trying to sense if anyone was nearby. Though Tiberiu's skills lay with weapons, he had also trained endlessly in order to use them to their full effect. And sometimes that meant stealth.

A cold smile appeared on his lips as he blended into the vegetation, keeping his thoughts patterned as those of a bird. He felt Gabriel's swift intrusion but kept his thoughts strongly under control. Even the elation of eluding one of the fabled Dark Twins did not rise.

When it was safe, Tiberiu continued trailing Avery, his eyes noting every nuance of her lithe body. She was short--shorter than most--but curvy and with a natural allure. Her hair was dark and the moonlight sent threads of fire shooting through the strands. And her eyes… Already he had committed her deep gray eyes to memory.

Keeping her face uppermost in his mind, Tiberiu began to whisper, began to send a call that would draw her back to his arms.

* * *

As they neared the small collection of cabins, Avery began to slow. She heard whispers, as if the wind blew through the trees. But the world remained still, the only things moving being herself, Skyler, and Gabriel. _Why, then, did she feel as if she were being followed, hunted?_ She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the sensuous noise. But it refused to leave. The sound was deep and inviting, weaving to her very heart. _What is this?_

Gabriel saw Avery falter and moved closer, his eyes fixing on her small form. Oddly, he sensed her magic close to surface, but it lay dormant. He relaxed. If anything was amiss, Avery would certainly warn him. Still… He carefully scanned the surrounding area, but could sense nothing amiss. Perhaps the girl was simply nervous to be around so many Carpathians. Considering her past reactions to the males, Gabriel felt she should be _far_ more unsettled than she appeared.

"We're nearly there," Skyler remarked.

As soon as the words left her lips, the doors to the cabins opened and the Dark Troubadour family came out to greet their visitors. Darius bowed to the girls and then moved to Gabriel, clasping his elder brother's forearms. "Welcome, Gabriel," he said calmly. "Had I known young Skyler and her friend were coming, I would have been more prepared." His black eyes swept the forest. "As it is, I have only the minimal barriers up."

Gabriel laughed good naturedly as he stepped away to bow towards the others. "Knowing you, Darius, I should think your 'minimal' barriers much more secure than most 'strongest' protections.'"

Darius inclined his head but did not reply to his brother's teasing. Instead, he turned back to Avery. "So this is the mysterious girl everyone has been whispering about," he said. He cocked his head to the side. "From all Gregori's talk about her abilities, I half expected her to have wings." Bowing towards Avery, he smiled. "I am glad, however, that you aren't nearly as intimidating as my elder brother made you out to be… Perhaps he is growing fearful in his old age."

Bright laughter sounded beside Darius and Avery watched in awe as a tiny, red-haired woman punched the imperious man lightly in the stomach. "I am Tempest," she said to Avery. "You'll have to forgive Darius; he likes to tease his older brothers every chance he gets."

Another woman, this one dark-haired and beautiful beyond words sighed. At her side was a blond-haired, gold-eyed Carpathian. "My brother seems to be getting worse than Julian these days," she confessed. "Though I'd much rather _not_ spend time with either of them, if I had to choose, I'd pick Julian. Darius is getting too snippy."

Beside Desari, Julian laughed, gold-eyes turning molten. He grabbed hold of his lifemate's waist and tugged her closer. "You had _better_ want to spend time with me," he growled lightly. "It would be simply wrong if you spent every waking minute with Darius; it'd get damned uncomfortable for _him_, too, seeing all the things--"

Desari gasped outrageously and threw her hand over Julian's mouth. "Julian!"

He laughed softly and kissed her hand. "I was just teasing, _cara mia_."

At the byplay between his sister and her lifemate, Darius shook his head. "They're always like this," he confided to the girls. "It never ends."

"And I suppose you and Tempest don't run off into the woods every ten minutes, leaving us all by ourselves," another male drawled.

"That's Dayan," Skyler whispered to Avery. "Beside him is Corrine. And the couple standing off to the side is Barack and Syndil. Barack is very outgoing, but Syndil gets a bit nervous around a lot of people."

Avery nodded numbly at Skyler's words, not really hearing it. She felt odd, like a piece of yarn being unraveled thread by thread. The world around her dimmed and Avery couldn't focus on anything, not even when the others suddenly quieted, their gazes locking on her. She stepped back in protest of so many people, already feeling the ribbons of her power seeking out the darkness in the others.

A whimper escaped her and Avery stumbled back. She could not handle this, could not stop it from happening. She had thought that, when nothing happened earlier, she was under control. But she was not. Avery hunched over. Her skin began to tingle with the memory of old wounds.

And then his voice sounded in the darkness, soothing her, calling to her. His voice wended its way deep inside where Avery knew it would never leave. But at the moment, when she was drowning in her own magic, she did not care. Desperately, she latched onto that voice, that voice which seemed so very familiar.

--

At the feeling of his lifemate's distress, Tiberiu immediately reached out across their bond, asking her to trust him, to come to him.

_Come to me, csitri. Come to me and allow your lifemate to soothe you._

--

At the seductive words, Avery turned and darted into the forest, her every instinct screaming at her to get away from the others and to find the owner of that wondrous voice.

As Avery bounded away, Darius moved to chase after her but Gabriel stopped him. "You would find it…uncomfortable to be near her," he advised. "Do not worry; if any of the undead approach her, they will be quite sorry indeed."

Darius subsided, brooding gaze still on the trees. Letting the young woman out of their sight went against everything he knew. Yet he understood what Gabriel said. He sensed something moving within Avery, something strange and powerful. And at the moment, his first duty was to protect his lifemate and his family from whatever lurked beneath that young woman's surface.

Avery ran as fast as she could, desperate to put the Carpathians behind her. So intent was she on escaping, she ran straight into someone. She bounced off, silently cursing whoever dared to have a chest so rock hard. She would have landed right on her butt had the man not reached down to still her.

"Thank you…" Avery trailed off as she looked up, her heart beating double time. "Tiberiu."

He bowed formally, effectively dispelling Avery's fear and annoying the crap out of her. Why in the world did all the men have to bow all the time? she wondered. It was gentlemanly and courtly, but it made Avery feel silly. What should she do? Curtsy?"

As if he heard her thoughts, Tiberiu's eyes lit with faint humor. He smiled and offered a hand. "You look as if you could use a little walk," he said, voice pitched low. The sound sent heat curling through Avery and she looked away, unwilling to fall into his dark eyes.

"You called to me," she said abruptly, pulling away to frown up at him. "Why?"

Tiberiu had the gall to look amused. Still smiling, he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed them against her skin. Once. Twice. Avery nearly melted. "Who would not want to speak with you again?" he asked honestly. "You are an intelligent young woman." His teeth scraped over her knuckles. "And beautiful."

Avery found she couldn't breathe. Her breath stilled and her heart began a wild dance she could never hope to quiet.

Tiberiu moved closer and bent until his mouth rested against her ear. "Breathe, _csitri_," he whispered.

The air _whooshed_ from Avery's lungs and she managed to glare convincingly at Tiberiu before his eyes captured hers and she became lost. "Who are you?" she wondered softly.

Another smile graced those sinful lips and he fitted her against his body. "I am your lifemate," he told her simply. Just like that.

"Lifemate? How?"

Male amusement. "We are meant for one another, two halves of the same whole."

Avery stared up at him for a long moment and then she stepped away, frowning. "I'm sorry, but you must have me mixed up with someone else. Now, if you don't mind, I was in the middle of running away before I hit your perfectly-sculpted-from-marble abs." She nodded. "Good night."

She turned and began to march off. Unfortunately, he was persistent. And, damn him, he seemed to glide across the forest floor. "So you like my abs?" he asked, humor lacing his voice.

"Uggh!" Avery sounded, whirling to face him. "Why can't anyone leave me alone? And no, I didn't say I liked your abs. I just meant to say you are impossibly well built." Avery paused, eyes going round. She hadn't meant to say that.

Tiberiu let out a low laugh of male amusement. He stepped closer. "It is good that you like your lifemate's body," he told her with a straight face. "And I don't mind being 'impossibly well built' if it makes you happy." He bent his head and placed a kiss over her wild pulse. "I suppose I must admit you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he whispered.

At the feel of his breath on her throat, Avery shivered. Unwillingly, she put her arms behind his neck and pulled him closer, suddenly needing to feel every inch of him. She felt his teeth scrape along her skin and then white-hot heat seared through her. Avery groaned and tipped her head back, her body moving against his sinuously. And then a roar broke through the spell.

* * *

**did you like it? i hope so. sorry about the cliffie, but i just had to put it in there. now, if you could please review, i'll love you forever (well, you're getting wonderful brownie points just for reading, so...still, please review!)**

**review, please...those reviews are much appreciated...reviews...like chocolate...please, please, please review! (not that i'm begging or anything) please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got a bit writing-crazy today and produced a lot. I hope no one minds. so, anyway, without further delay, i offer chapter ten. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Avery watched helplessly as a large cat launched itself from the underbrush straight at Tiberiu. She felt something warm trickle down her neck but ignored it, instead transfixed on the battle beginning to rage in front of her. Her heart raced and she hoped Tiberiu would stop the jaguar. Until she caught a glimpse of its eyes.

In that one instance, everything in her stilled. Even the night seemed to quiet as Avery looked into those deep, tawny eyes. "Stop," she whispered, her voice barely able to get out. "Stop!" When her pleas went ignored, she thrust herself in between them, trying not to think of the blood flowing across the forest floor. "Stop it!"

Tiberiu paused as his lifemate stepped in front of him, her gray eyes eloquent. Chest heaving, a hand clasped against the raw gash on his side, he nodded. And then his heart contracted as she turned and threw her arms around the Jaguar. It took all his might to keep the beast leashed, but he won. Still, his dark eyes burned with hatred and jealousy as he looked at the big cat.

Avery hugged the cat, burying her face in the rough fur. "Is that you, Alaric?" she asked, her voice a tiny thread of sound. "Is it really you?"

The cat stiffened at her touch but relaxed at the sound of her voice. At her question, he began to purr loudly, rubbing his head against her shoulder_. My little Elf-girl._

Tears spilled from her eyes and a small, hysterical laugh escaped from Avery. Her brother. Her brother was alive. She pulled back. "But how?"

Alaric licked at Avery's neck, his eyes shooting daggers at Tiberiu. _Did he hurt you, little one?_

_Who?_ Avery asked, opening her mind to her brother's.

_The vampire._

Laughter. _He is no vampire. He is a Carpathian._ She shook her head. "He is _not_ vampire," she repeated out loud.

_But…_ Alaric fell silent and stepped away from his sister, now studying the obviously malevolent Carpathian male.

"Are you ever going to come out, Alaric?"

There was the impression of amusement and then Alaric turned his attention back on Avery. _Give me a minute, little sister_, he demanded. With another glare at Tiberiu, the cat padded into the depths of the forest. A few moments later, A man stepped from the shadows, his tawny eyes flashing dangerously before darkening.

Avery flew into her brother's welcoming arms, ignoring Tiberiu's brooding gaze. She looked Alaric over, examining his bare chest for wounds, new and old. "I don't understand, Alaric," she said softly. "I don't."

He smiled softly at her and stroked her hair. "Are you going to introduce me to this uncouth male or can I just attack him again?" he asked, his voice dark with promise.

With a sigh, Avery turned back to face Tiberiu, her heart pounding rapidly. She felt so confused, especially when it came to the starkly handsome Carpathian before her. He claimed she was his lifemate, but was that truly possible? And how exactly did she feel about such a thing?

"Alaric, this is Tiberiu. He's a Carpathian residing in these mountains." She smiled back at her brother. "And Tiberiu, this is Alaric. My brother."

Upon hearing that the Jaguar was his life mate's brother, Tiberiu visibly relaxed. And then he frowned. Avery was not Jaguar. So why did her brother appear to be so? He shook his head and crooked his finger at Avery. "Come here," he demanded, his black eyes sliding over her.

Avery shivered at the dark emotions playing across Tiberiu's face. And, as his gaze met hers, she moved towards him, unaware of what she did.

Alaric frowned as he watched the byplay between his sister and the Carpathian. Something brewed beneath the surface and he did not like it. Not at all. "Avery."

The sound of her name snapped Avery out of the odd spell Tiberiu held over her. Guiltily, she stepped away from his overwhelming presence and turned back to her brother. "What is it, Alaric?" she asked, careful to keep her voice level and free of the hurt her heart felt at turning away from Tiberiu.

Shaking his head, Alaric took hold of his sister's arm and dragged her closer. "There are many things we need to discuss, and I think we both would be more comfortable inside." He spoke to Avery but his eyes were locked in battle with Tiberiu's, daring the older man to challenge him.

As Avery looked back at him, Tiberiu inclined his head in respect. "Perhaps if we returned to Gabriel and Francesca's home," he suggested smoothly, "you could speak in peace." His gaze bored into Alaric. "There Gregori and the others can explain your…condition to your brother."

Alaric paled at the mention of Avery's "condition" and he swiftly looked over his sister, as if to reassure himself she was unharmed.

Grateful at a peaceful way out, Avery nodded. "They will be worried after what happened earlier."

"No doubt."

Avery frowned. "And Skyler will be upset."

The three began to walk. "If she is in too much distress, her lifemate will see to her care," Tiberiu said casually.

With a gasp, Avery stopped. "What do you mean, 'lifemate?'" she demanded. "I didn't know Skyler had a lifemate." From the way she had been speaking, Avery simply assumed Skyler had yet to find her other half.

"I assure you, Skyler does indeed have a lifemate. Dimitri is quite anxious, unable to claim her as is his right."

"But she's a child! How can she be anyone's lifemate?"

Tiberiu shrugged. "Nevertheless, she and Dimitri are, in fact, lifemates, as we--"

Avery put her hand over his mouth, eyes flashing towards her brother in warning. "Well," she said, a bit loudly, "I hope she finds happiness, regardless of what happens."

Alaric glanced at his sister suspiciously. What had the Carpathian been about to say before Avery stopped him? He frowned, not liking the situation at all. Ever since Avery ran off three years before, he had been tracking her. In the beginning, it was easy. But once she entered Europe, it had taken him quite a while to find her. And in that time, something had happened. But what?

"How have you been?" he asked abruptly.

Startled, Avery glanced at her brother. "Fine," she answered. She looked down, concentrating on her footsteps. She felt a little weak. And confused. So many things were happening. Frankly, it felt odd to be so close to Alaric after so long. After thinking she killed him. She felt anxious and eager to ask him about everything. But, deep down, Avery was afraid. Afraid that his answers would be too much to handle.

At Avery's answer, Tiberiu looked sharply at her. "Avery often faints and requires the assistance of our healer," he told Alaric. "She should take better care of herself and yet she constantly pushes herself, believing she will harm those around her."

Alaric said nothing for a moment. "She's always been like that," he admitted. "She's always been so afraid of her abilities. And that, more than anything, I think, causes the turbulence in her." He smiled at Avery, as if to soften his words, and reached out to touch her necklace. "But that's why I gave her the charm. It's meant to soothe."

Avery's hand flew up to clasp her charm. She always felt better when she touched or thought about her charm, but never had she questioned why. "Is it really so magical?" she asked Alaric.

He nodded. "I put the charm on myself."

"I don't understand," Avery whispered, shaking her head. "You were always the normal one."

Alaric looked away. "It always upset you when you were little. So I simply stopped. I wanted you happy."

"I wanted to know I wasn't alone, too." She turned suddenly. "And why didn't you tell me sooner you were alive? Why did you let me think that I killed you?"

"Avery, you were upset, fragile. I couldn't be sure I wasn't going to traumatize you." He sighed. "And there was something that had to be done."

"So you just let me think I murdered you so that you could run around?" Avery demanded, throwing her hands out. "Did you ever stop to think how damaging that could be? I. Thought. I. Killed you! I didn't want to face that part of myself; I was so afraid, Alaric, and you weren't there to help!"

Tiberiu gently took hold of Avery's arm, uncomfortable with her pain. "Perhaps we should wait until things can be better explained."

Avery stared up at him for a moment before letting out an angry sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "Okay. All right."

Tiberiu sent her a small smile and touched her mind just once. He had taken her blood and it had been so sweet. If not for the untimely arrival of Alaric, Tiberiu had no doubts he would have exchanged blood with Avery. He shook his head. Now that he had found her, the demon in him roared to claim its mate.

As they neared Gabriel's home, Avery let out a sigh of relief. She felt so tired, so weak. She had been trying to keep herself under control, not wanting her magic to run amok again. But her control was slipping.

Francesca hurried out of the house as soon as she felt Avery's presence, her face full of worry. When Gabriel shared Avery's flight with her, she had wanted immediately to fly after the girl, but her lifemate had convinced her the girl only needed some time alone. Yet now Avery came out of the forest, two males trailing her.

Suddenly, Francesca frowned. One of the males hovered over Avery possessively, but the other…the other most definitely carried the scent of the Jaguar. What was this? But, as they drew closer, she forced herself to smile, her hand going out to clasp Gabriel's as he appeared beside her.

Tiberiu stopped in front of Gabriel and bowed slightly. "It is an honor to meet you," he said.

Gabriel copied his movements. "And you as well, friend. It is good to see you have found your lifemate."

"I thank you."

Avery pushed her way forward, dragging her brother with her. "This is Alaric," she told her hosts. "He's my brother."

Nothing was said for a moment after this unexpected announcement. And then Francesca smiled. "You are welcome in our home. I am Francesca and this is Gabriel. Please, come in and sit for a while."

Alaric nodded. "Thank you," he said. But, as he followed everyone inside, he felt apprehensive. Though he had heard mention of the Carpathians and knew they were no vampires, he did not know if he liked the thought of his sister being anywhere near them. There was something forbidding about the males, each one seeming without emotions. And then he thought of the way Gabriel had looked at Francesca. As if she were his whole world. He wished, just for a moment, that his own father had looked at his mother that way. Maybe then he would have been able to stay. Maybe then Liam would not have given into his need to leave his family. As he himself had done.

They all settled in the sitting room but, before Avery could pose her first question, Alaric leaned forward. "So, tell me, what is this I hear about my sister worrying everyone?"

Gabriel sent Francesca a long glance before carefully answering. "Perhaps we should let Gregori answer that."

Alaric sighed. "And when will he be here?" he asked.

Francesca smiled. "He should be here momentarily," she replied. And, just as the words left her mouth, a fine mist seeped into the house.

After a moment, Gregori appeared, unsurprised by Alaric's appearance. He looked at Avery. "Skyler has been anxious to see you," he said quietly. "She's worried."

Avery understood the not-so-subtle hint and stood. "I'll go and talk to her," she said, frowning. She didn't like to be kept out of the conversation, but she truly felt sorry for upsetting Skyler. And if Gregori wanted her out of the room, Avery was not exactly in the mood to ignore him.

"I will go with you," Francesca said. She smiled faintly. "I need to check on Tamara."

The men watched the two women leave and then Gregori turned his cold eyes on Alaric. "I will explain about Avery in a moment. First, I want to know more about what happened and why her magic is threatening to consume her."

Alaric let out a breath and then nodded, roughly pushing his auburn hair back. "It began with my grandmother and a man named Razvan…"

* * *

**well, what did you think? did you like it? well, i hope so, because chapter eleven will be up momentarily. as i said, i went a little writing-crazy. well, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**here's the eleventh chapter. sorry if it's a bit shorter than the last one...well, anyway. i hope you like it...i'm certainly getting into this story. how about you?**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"It began with my grandmother and a man named Razvan." Alaric shook his head. "Deidra was part Jaguar and could both use telekinesis and control fire. It was that, more than anything else, I think that drew Razvan to her. She was beautiful and thought, for a time, that he loved her. But the truth was that he used her. And when my mother was born, Razvan had little use for my grandmother. He killed her without a thought and used my mother for her blood.

"My mother had very strong Carpathian genes and could enter into the minds of others--a fact she kept secret from her father. In time, she gathered enough information to escape. And she did so at the first opportunity. When she was sixteen, she met my father, Liam. He was young, too, but they fell in love. And she didn't know, at first, that he was Jaguar. You see, she couldn't get into _his_ mind, a fact she felt was a good sign."

"Did he stay?" Tiberiu asked quietly, feeling he already knew the answer.

Alaric glanced at him. "For a time. He left soon after Avery was born. By then, our mother knew what he was…and she accepted his nature. I think she comforted herself with the fact that he would always be watching us, protecting us. He really did love my mother; I could tell. He just…couldn't stay."

"He was a pure blood?" Gregori inquired.

Shaking his head, Alaric continued. "No, he wasn't. But he could definitely shift form. And I, obviously, inherited a good portion of his genes. But, as my mother soon found out, I also inherited quite a number of gifts--not only from her, but from my grandmother…and Razvan. I was able to heal at incredible rates, much faster than any normal human. And my saliva holds healing agents. That, however, seems to have been the only gifts I gained from my Carpathian ancestry. The rest--slight telepathy, shifting--came from my father and grandmother."

This time it was Gabriel who interrupted. "And Avery? What did she inherit?"

"I never really understood," Alaric admitted. "She could do many things no one in my immediate family could." He shrugged. "I can only think that Avery gained her abilities from Razvan. Even when she was a baby, she could feel the emotions of others. She could sense when others were near, know what kind of person they were. Controlling fire was no trouble for her, either. But she was fragile, and her emotions tied into her power--especially if she was afraid.

"And when the vampire came, it was all I could do to stop her from burning _us _down along with the house. She knew, somehow, when it came, even before I did." He sighed. "I had always been a light sleeper, there for Avery if she had nightmares or simply felt too afraid of the dark. And when I heard her door open, I knew something was wrong. My mother told me not to go into her room, to stop Avery from seeing what was happening. But Avery knew. And her magic just flared up. The vampire caught fire, cleanly, efficiently. The fire touched nothing else, but I knew that if Avery saw our mother, she wouldn't be able to control it. Luckily, she fainted and she didn't seem to remember ever opening the door to our mother's room."

"It's there," Gregori remarked, "in her mind." He frowned. "She also has scars, faint but there. Did she get caught in the fire?"

Alaric frowned. "Yes, and no. Even unconscious, her power was still dangerous. I had carried her out of the house and put her down for a minute so that I could get some help. But as soon as I did, she got really hot and caught on flames appeared on her skin. But it stopped when I picked her back up." He shrugged. "I suppose her magic knew I let go of her and was just trying to protect her. But, something like that had never happened before. The truth is, since the night our mother died, Avery's abilities have never been the same."

"She taps into the emotions of others and her magic tries to protect her by drawing on those emotions and shielding her with them," Gregori said. "But, in the case of our males, it's the darkness she grasps onto. She uses it as a shield--of sorts--but it hurts her. I believe she touched the mind of that vampire--she would have had to, in order to burn him so effectively. Such a thing can taint one such as herself. She is of the light and, without something to balance her, she will continue to be hurt by her magic."

Tiberiu frowned at the explanation, but his eyes were still on Alaric. "And later?"

Alaric looked away. "It was her birthday," he whispered. "I and her friends had given her a little gift--the necklace she wears. I had worked on it for a while, trying to get the charm right." He laughed softly. "It was something my mother had taught me, something she learned from Razvan.

"She looked so happy, and her eyes just lit up, turned nearly silver. They hadn't been so light in a while. And then…I could see it building. I tried to stop her, tried to get her to stop. But she remembered, remembered the night our mother died. And the flames just spilled out of her. I tried to get to her friends but…the smoke…it was too much. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Avery running away, looking so frightened."

"But you survived," Gabriel pointed out. "Why didn't you let her know?"

"By the time I came around, I was in the hospital three days later, doctors whispering over how odd my blood was. Police were there, undoubtedly to ask me questions and to find my sister. When I realized that Avery wasn't safe, I left the hospital. I wanted to find her, but I had to get to the medical records. And for that I needed help."

"Your father."

Alaric nodded at Tiberiu's words. "Along with being Jaguar, he is an excellent hacker, a talent I lack. He wasn't far away, however. It turns out he _had_ been watching out for us. We destroyed my medical records and he helped me to track Avery for a while. It was easy to trace her across the US, but when she came here, it was a little harder. She stopped going by traditional paths, and by that time, my father had left again. He had helped me, but he was a stranger to us. Besides, he said that Europe was _your_ territory, and he would rather not encounter any of your people."

Tiberiu frowned. "So you have been tracking your sister all this time? You could not give her any word?"

Shaking his head, Alaric leaned forward. "Believe me, if I could, I would have. Unfortunately, I am not as strong a telepath as many others of my kind. Despite our bond, I can't speak mind to mind with her unless I am very close."

"Then you should have at least said you were sorry. I spent so long, just mourning you. And then you came back, without even an apology."

The men turned to find Avery standing in the doorway, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Alaric stood and opened his arms. Avery sniffed and ran to him, quietly cursing him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wanted so much to find you, really, I did."

"I know," she whispered back. "I know."

He pulled back. "Now you're going to explain to me just what you're doing here," he demanded, gently pushing her hair from her face. "And you're going to tell me _exactly_ what you were thinking, coming to Europe."

Avery gave a small laugh and nodded, wiping her eyes. "All right."

_And you will not go near that male again, elf-girl_, he added.

She sent him a glare. _I will do whatever I please. I am sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do. I came here to rest, and look what I get myself into._ Avery turned to Gregori and Gabriel. "I still didn't get to hear the Dark Troubadours. I didn't mean to be so rude, either. Perhaps I can go and visit them again." She took hold of Alaric's hand. "I promise not to get so worked up this time around."

Gregori nodded. "They would love to have you and were sorry you had to leave so soon." A rare smile touched his lips. "I believe Corrine wants to thank you for helping to take care of Jennifer."

Avery shrugged. "I didn't do very much."

"Nevertheless," Gabriel interjected, "she would like to thank you."

Sighing, Avery turned back to look at her brother. _See? I always get bossed around here._ Her words were met by laughter. And, for the first time in a while, Avery felt truly happy.

* * *

**all right, there's the end. i hope you review! and thanks to all those who review...and those who read, too...i'm glad you guys like this story enough to have gotten to chapter eleven...**

**please review**


End file.
